


Kiss

by girls_like_girls



Series: Love & Music [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Just a little violence, Like snail slow, Lily | Lilith Page & Emma Swan Friendship, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Music, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, They are both exceedingly stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls
Summary: Emma Swan is lead vocalist and guitarist in the band 'Pynk'Regina Mills is newly divorced and coming home.With Lily being Regina's daughter and Emma's best friend, they have no choice but to learn to tolerate one another, but music has a way of bringing people together





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329195) by [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong). 

> This is my first Supernova fic and I'm super excited for this opportunity. I really hope you all enjoy this fic. 
> 
> The music used in this fic is not mine, it belongs to ABC/CMT as it's from Nashville. 
> 
> I want to thank my wife for pushing me and helping me finish it. I also want to thank the Supernova team for being gracious and amazing.

Emma stands on the stage, lights bright, holding the mic on its stand. She looks over at Ruby, who is wearing a large smile with a guitar strapped to her. Emma gives her a nod, and Ruby and Merida begin the opening chords to the song. Mulan jumps in on the drums. Emma takes a deep breath, and begins to sing. 

_ Life is like a poplar tree _

_ Some are the roots _

_ Some are the leaves _

_ Staying put ain't stuck with me _

_ I slip out while the city sleeps _

_ I'm gone, gone, gone, gone _

_ Well I'm gone, gone _

She pulls the mic off the stand, and steps around it.

_ Soon as I get there _

_ I've already left _

_ I get high every mile _

_ Wearing out the treads _

_ Kinda like the radio _

_ Keeps playing different songs _

_ I can't stay in one place too long _

_ No, I can't stay in one place too long _

Emma reattaches the mic back on the stand, and picks up her guitar while Ruby takes over vocals. Emma plays and works the crowd as Ruby’s husky voices belts out the second verse. 

_ Change your pace _

_ Change your scene _

_ Might as well change everything _

_ Call it running _

_ Call it moving on _

_ I don't care if it's right or wrong _

_ I'm gone, gone, gone, gone _

_ Well I'm gone, gone, gone, gone _

The entire band chimes in on the chorus, and Emma smiles happily. 

_ Soon as I get there _

_ I've already left _

_ I get high every mile _

_ Wearing out the treads _

_ Kinda like the radio _

_ Keeps playing different songs _

_ I can't stay in one place too long _

_ No, I can't stay in one place too long _

Emma’s solo comes up, and the crowd melts away as she hones in on her guitar. It’s like breathing. Her left hand slides up and down the strings, while her right plucks away. The gentle sounds of her band members’ voices filter in.

_ Gone, gone, gone, gone, _

_ Gone, gone, gone, gone _

She walks over to where Ruby is standing in front of the mic, and they finish the song there, both of them strumming their guitars, and singing the last chorus of the song while Merida and Mulan fill in the background harmonies. 

_ Soon as I get there _

_ I've already left _

_ I get high every mile _

_ Wearing out the treads _

_ Kinda like the radio _

_ Keeps playing different songs _

_ I can't stay in one place too long _

_ No, I can't stay in one place too long _

They finish the song, and the audience applauds. In the front row Emma can see mischief and lust filled brown eyes staring up at her, accompanied by smirking, red-painted lips. Emma winks down at the brunette just before motioning to Merida and Mulan to join her and Ruby up front. They bow together, and Ruby laughs as a pair of panties lands on the stage. They jog off stage, and Lily is there to greet them. She jumps into Emma’s arms, and squeals happily while Emma holds her weight easily. 

“Was it good?” Emma asks as she lets Lily down.

“You guys were amazing!” She hugs Ruby next, and only rolls her eyes when the brunette cups her ass. She gives the same affection to Mulan and Merida, though they seem to understand propriety.

“Holy shit! Did you hear that crowd? They loved us.” Ruby laughs as she pulls Emma into a hug. “We were so in sync and in tune with each other. Merida, you were killing it. Mulan, when you hit that note during ‘Consider Me,’ I literally wanted to melt on the stage.”

Mulan blushes and looks down. “Thanks, Rubes.” 

“This was probably one of our best sets. Great job, guys. I’m gonna go talk to Gus to get our check. You guys want to celebrate at Granny’s?” Emma asks.

There is a unanimous vote of "yes." 

Emma walks away from the band to find Gus. Her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out to see a text message.

_ That was better than I expected. You put on quite the show. _

-MILF 

_ Is that supposed to be a compliment? _

-Emma

Emma walks into Gus's office, and he smiles, hands her an envelope, and shakes her hand. 

"We'd love to have your band play here again."

"Of course! Just reach out to Lily, she has our schedule."

Emma leaves the office, and checks her phone again. 

_ It was. I figure you're going to celebrate with the band. You were really great, Swan. _

-MILF

Emma grins at her phone before rejoining the band. Lily smiles as Emma pulls her under her arm as the band walks out. Lily’s phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out to see two text messages. 

_ They sound really good. Guess all that time in the garage is paying off. Don’t tell Blondie, her head is big enough as it is. _

-Mama M

_ Hello, my love. Great job with the band, and for providing them with such a great opportunity. I love you. Your mother and I have decided that you should be able to celebrate with the band tonight, so we're waiving your curfew. We'll see you tomorrow. _

-Mama R

Lily smiles down at her phone before typing out replies to both. 

“Guess who doesn’t have a curfew tonight?!” Lily yells happily.

“Fuck yeah, we’re getting fucked up tonight! Merida, we’re all crashing at your place.” Ruby wraps her arms around Merida’s waist and kisses her cheek sloppily.

“Oy! Get off, “ Merida hollers, though she laughs at the sloppy affection. 

Emma smiles at them and their antics as she pulls Lily a bit closer. She couldn’t let her get too drunk. Lily gets horrible hangovers, and Emma didn’t want to have that conversation with either of Lily’s parents. They deserve to celebrate. It was a great show, they got paid pretty well for it, and they were headliners. A little alcohol never hurt anyone. 


	2. Chapter 1

Regina knocked on the door and waited. It’d been years since she’d last visited. Nearly three to be exact, although it had been even longer since she first left the sleepy town she once called home. It had been longer even still since delusions of grandeur and perfection nestled themselves deeply in every crevice of her mind. She’d found her soulmate. The man of her dreams. Or so she thought. Now, that time was behind her. The ink on her divorce papers was barely dry before she was packing up and leaving Boston. The ending of her marriage was embarrassing, but she would not dwell on the past. She’d gotten everything she’d wanted in the divorce, but most importantly, she'd won her freedom. 

“Regina.” Mal smiled as she opened the door. She pulled Regina into a hug, and Regina couldn’t help the way she melted into the embrace. It’d been three years since they’d physically been in front of one another. FaceTiming just wasn’t the same.

“Come in, come in.”

Regina smiled and wheeled her suitcase into the house. She stopped in the foyer and took it all in. Things were different, but the changes were nice. The color scheme was coffee and cream. Family photos lined the walls. Regina smiled at a photo of herself and Lily. Lily looked to be about eight or nine. They were grinning at each other. Regina reached out and stroked the photo lovingly. 

“Is she here?” Regina asked, still looking at the photo. 

“Mom! Was that Ruby at the-- OH MY GOD, MAMA!” Lily ran to Regina and fell into her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks and it made Regina’s heart ache. It was nearly a year since she’d seen Lily, and it had been brutal. She’d missed her terribly.

“My beautiful girl, I’ve missed you.” Regina held Lily close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Eleven months was a long time to go without holding her daughter. She felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. Eleven months ago, Regina had told Lily that she couldn’t come for her usual summer trip and that she wasn’t sure when she’d be able to visit. Then, she’d put Lily on a train back to Storybrooke. Lily was heartbroken, but Regina knew that the divorce was not going to be easy or nice. She didn’t want what was happening in her life to affect Lily, and she especially didn’t want Robin to hurt Lily. Though he had been nothing but kind to her and their unique relationship, the divorce had made him nasty, and she truly didn’t trust him. 

Regina pulled back a little and wiped the tears from Lily’s tanned cheeks. She kissed Lily’s forehead. 

“I missed you too. Mom didn’t tell me you were coming.” Lily snuggled into Regina’s chest. The act of affection made Regina feel warm inside. When Lily was younger she would snuggle Regina in a similar way. She’d been so small then, and she was nearly an adult now. 

“I told her not to. I wasn’t sure when I would make it. I honestly didn’t give her anything concrete until this morning when I was boarding my plane. I had to go to New York for a couple of weeks to consult on a surgery, and then I came here.” 

Regina could tell how happy Lily was; it was rolling off of her in waves. They’d stayed in constant contact throughout Regina’s divorce proceedings, and she knew how much her daughter missed her. It was clear every time they were on the phone or FaceTiming one another. It had broken her heart to see Lily so despondent. 

“Did you receive the package I sent you?” Regina smiled down at Lily. The request had been quite unorthodox, but there wasn’t much Lily could ask for that Regina wouldn’t give her, although car parts were the last thing she’d think to buy for her.

“I did. I would’ve texted you, but I dropped my phone in the garage and shattered the screen. We haven’t gone to replace it yet.”

Regina turned to Mal and lifted an eyebrow. Lily wanted for nothing, and for the most part, it was because of Regina. Though she was raised in wealth, Cora didn’t indulge her whims. Regina didn’t want that for Lily.

Mal held her hands up in mock surrender. “Don’t give me that look. It was time for an upgrade anyway, we just haven’t made it in yet.” 

Lily spoke up, looking between both her moms. “That's my fault. It’s car day, and we’ve been at it since about eight this morning. We worked late last night, so Em stayed over. We should go to lunch. Em has to go to the shop anyway.” 

Mal smiled at both brunettes. “Lily, let your mother get settled in and I’ll bring her down to the garage.” 

“Fine, but Mama... hurry up! I can’t wait to show you what we’ve done.” 

Regina nodded and smiled as Lily walked away. She shook her head as she finally noticed Lily’s attire. Grease stained coveralls, a sports bra, and work boots. She’d never known Lily to be exclusively feminine, but she’d never really had a tomboy phase either. 

“Who is that, and what has she done with Lily?” Regina grabbed the handle of her suitcase and headed for the downstairs guest room. 

“Oh she’s still Lily, trust me. She’s just...finding out more about herself.” Mal chuckled as she spoke, shaking her head a little. 

Regina placed her suitcase and duffel on the bed and began unpacking. “What do you mean?”

Mal settled into the recliner. “Well, she decided she doesn’t want to be a lawyer, though I think that has something to do with the demon you married.” There was such disdain in her words, and it was clear she didn’t try to hide her disgust.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. “ I can’t believe I even….it was Marian.”

Mal sighed and sat up in the chair. “His assistant? How original of him.” 

“I walked into my bedroom, and there they were: his head between her legs and her sex noises bouncing off the walls. I was exhausted. I’d just come off of a 24-hour shift. You know, she didn’t even try to cover herself or apologize, she just sat up, told me to get naked, and join them.” 

Mal stood from the chair and walked over to Regina. She pulled her into her arms and held her close. Once again, Regina melted into her. Mal kissed her hairline before pulling away. It was the little moments that made Regina miss Mal. In those moments she could forget everything else: all of the pain and hurt, all the years of their toxicity. She could enjoy Mal, even if only for a moment.

“How was the surgery?” Mal asked when she released her. She opened the duffel bag and began taking the shoes out. 

“Long. She was young. 22 years old. Just so much damage. I’d been up there a few times to consult in the past couple of months. Catelyn is out on maternity leave, and I’d performed three surgeries on this patient in the past.” Regina sighed, remembering the fear that gripped her when the young woman's heart stopped beating. She never made promises before surgeries. She’d seen too much and lost too many patients on the table, but she’d held this patient’s mother and told her she would do everything she could. She needed the young woman to pull through, and was glad that she was well on the way to recovery before Regina left New York. 

“It’s a good thing you were there to help her.”

Regina nodded and finished putting her things in the dresser. It was nostalgic being in the house and unpacking a suitcase. She’d done it multiple times: unpacked, fell into a domestic pattern of co-parenting, then left, only to do it again and again. You’d think the cycle would grow old. She’d long since stopped telling herself, _"t__his time will be different." _It never was. It was home, and it always would be. 

“Come on, I’m sure Lily is impatiently waiting for you to show your face in the garage. Fair warning, it’s going to be loud.”

As they drew nearer to the garage, music could be heard, though the lyrics were unclear. Regina looked over at Mal who wore an ‘I warned you’ look on her face. Mal pushed the door to the garage open, and their ears were assaulted. Music blared from the speakers that were set up around the space. Regina scowled but didn’t say anything as the lyrics became clear. 

_ I like the freckles on your chest _

_ And I like the way you like me best _

_ And I like the way you're not impressed _

_ While you put me to the test _

_ I like the white stains on your dress _

_ I love the way you pass the check _

_ And I love the good times that you wreck _

_ And I love your lack of self-respect _

_ While you're passed out on the deck _

_ I love my hands around your neck _

Mal grabbed the remote for the speakers and muted them. Lily poked her head from under the hood, and Emma slid from under the Bug on a skate. She pushed herself completely out from under the car and stood. She wore distressed jeans that were a tad large and hung a little. The waistband of her underpants were visible. She wore a sports bra on top, and nothing else. There were smears of grease on her face and abs. Her presence was larger than she was, and Regina knew immediately that there was something about the blonde that she was drawn to. Her energy was reminiscent of a young Maleficent, but it was also vastly different, and slightly unnerving. 

Emma stood to her full height and glared at Mal. Regina watched the exchange, amused by the gall of the younger blonde. She wondered if Mal felt like she was looking in a mirror when she looked at Emma. Even though Emma was asserting herself, Regina could see Mal was unphased. Watching two alphas square off was intriguing. Mal was amused whenever Emma felt the need to assert herself. 

Emma’s eyes slid from Mal to Regina. She was wearing skinny jeans and an off the shoulder sweater. Her hair was long, and her lips were painted a dark red. Emma’s gaze was intense. It felt like an exploratory caress. Regina felt ravished, and she couldn’t deny it was nice. Feeling desired after months of neglect was intoxicating. The agonizing gaze ended with a quick peek of tongue across thin pink lips. Regina felt heat roll through her. She was thankful when Emma stopped looking at her to address Mal. 

“Why’d you turn it off? You know better.” It was gruff and sounded more like an accusation than a question. it seemed that this was a common occurrence. Emma even earned a smirk from the older blonde.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes before pulling her gloves off and walking over to her moms. 

“Ma, this asshole is Emma Swan, my best friend."

“Lily…” Mal warned, and motioned to Regina with her eyes. Though Mal was so laid back she was near horizontal, Regina was more poised and called for more structure. 

Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes, ignoring her blonde mother. “Emma, this is my mama, Regina Mills.”

Regina watched as Emma pulled her glove off with her teeth and extended her hand. It shouldn't have been attractive, but it was. When Regina reached out and took the blonde’s hand in her own she was pleasantly surprised by how soft it was. She’d expected calluses and dry skin. Emma’s grip was firm which was another surprise in and of itself. Too many thoughts raced through her mind, all of which were wildly inappropriate.

“You’re the godsend responsible for the engine kit. Thanks. It’s nice to meet you. Like Lils said, I’m Emma, but most people call me Em, Swan or Blondie, though I’m not overly fond of that last one.”

Regina nodded and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Though it wasn’t fake, it was definitely forced. She felt uneasy and a bit out of her comfort zone. Regina was reminded of how it felt to see Mal for the first time all those years ago. She was alluring and charming, with a hint of danger. Emma Swan came far too close for comfort.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan.” 

Emma scrunched up her face and turned to look at Lily, who was clearly amused. When she looked at Mal, her face was nearly identical. Regina couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her lips.

“Miss Swan? Haven’t heard that in a while. I’m assuming it would be pointless to point out that ‘Miss Swan’ wasn’t listed as a name I answer to?” 

Regina ignored the chuckle that came from Mal and just looked at Emma. She shouldn’t find her behavior appealing, but there was something about the challenge in Emma’s eyes that was enticing.

“Your assumption would be correct.” 

Emma shook her head but smiled, and Regina knew she needed to get away from her. She was sure her face gave her away when Lily sighed from behind Emma. 

“Em? Shouldn’t you be leaving? Mike hates it when you’re late.”

Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and swore under her breath. “ Are you skipping band practice tonight?”

“No, there’s a gig in two days. I need to be sure you guys don’t sound like shit.” Lily smiled at Emma. 

“Ha! Cute. See ya around eight then. Regina?” 

Regina took her time before meeting emerald eyes. So much mischief there. Regina arched an eyebrow and waited. 

“Thanks again for buying the engine kit. it’s perfect. I could almost say the same about you.” Emma winked before pulling Lily into a hug.

Regina gaped as Emma pulled away from Lily and grabbed a flannel off a sawhorse. She stuck her arms into it and then pulled on a worn red leather jacket before grabbing her helmet and opening the garage door. Walking out, she patted her pockets. She turned around to see Lily shaking Emma’s keys. She tossed them.

Emma caught them and climbed onto the bike, holding it steady between her thighs. "Thanks."

Impure thoughts came to Regina's mind and she felt a flush rise up her neck. She watched as Emma turned the key in the ignition and the bike roared to life. Emma backed out of the driveway before gunning it down the street. Regina knew she was already in way over her head.


	3. Chapter 2

“So, that was Emma.” They all sat in the corner of Granny’s. Lily sat across from both Regina and Mal. It’d been a bit awkward after Emma left the garage. Regina excused herself because she didn’t want to upset Lily. She could see how close she and Emma were, and she knew that she had conflicting feelings about the blonde that she didn’t want her daughter to pick up on. They weren’t rational, she knew that. Emma was snarky and arrogant, and there was a hint of danger. It was appealing, and that was problematic. She couldn't decide if she was more disturbed or intrigued. Emma had all the makings of a young Maleficent with none of the possible heartbreak. She appealed to the most carnal parts of Regina. 

“Yeah, she’s hard to like sometimes, but she’s my best friend.” 

Regina could sense her daughter’s defeat. She didn’t want that. She knew how important Emma was to Lily. It was because of _that_ that Regina would find a way to deal with the blonde. She chanced a glance at Mal and noticed a knowing glint in her grey eyes. Regina knew that Mal could sense her discomfort. They’d known each other too long for her to hide it, although Regina thought she was doing a great job of hiding her other feelings. Mal would likely never think that Regina would deign to entertain the thought of the young blonde.

“She’s an acquired taste. When Lily first started hanging around Blondie, I was not pleased, as you know,” Mal added. 

Regina nodded and drank from her glass. She remembered being caught in the middle of Lily and Mal when it came to Emma. Lily thought Emma was cool, but Mal thought she was a bad influence, and too old to be hanging out with a teenager. There had been a lot of back and forth. Fast-forward 2 years and Regina was wondering if they'd made the correct decision. 

“I recall, but with Aurora just ceasing all communication after nearly a decade of friendship, she needed someone.” Regina was always the good cop. It was a perk that worked in both of their favors. Lily felt like she could talk to Regina about any and everything, and Regina didn’t want that to change. 

“So, Regina ...what’s the verdict?” Mal smirked over the rim of her mug.

Regina sighed. “She’s...a little rough around the edges, and a bit arrogant, but I don’t hate her.” 

Lily sighed and nodded, biting her bottom lip. Regina’s heart broke, and she wished that Mal didn’t relish in conflict as much as she did. Regina smiled up at Ella as she brought their food out. Lily grabbed the ketchup and added some to the ramekin that her mayo was in. She stirred it with a French fry, then ate it. 

“Lily, I just need to get to know her. I’m sure we’ll get along famously in time.” Regina was nearly pleading for Lily to understand. She’d never been on this side of things with their daughter. She’d fought hard to never be the cause of any of Lily’s pain. 

“Hey, give your mama a break. You know Blondie is a hard pill to swallow. She did convince me to allow you to hang out with her.”

“I know.”

Regina smiled at Mal, appreciating the gesture. She wouldn’t be able to handle knowing she’d upset Lily, it was just too much. 

“So, band practice? Why haven’t I heard about this?” Regina took a bite of her salad.

Lily blushed and smiled. “Oh, well...I’m not in the band. I’m more of a band manager. Sort of.” She ducked her head and took a bite from her burger. 

“Oh? And why am I just now hearing about that?” Regina looked between Lily and Mal, clearly expecting an answer. 

“I was sworn to secrecy.”

“Mom!” Lily groaned and looked at her mother as if she’d just killed a puppy. Regina couldn’t help but be amused by the shock and betrayal that were both clear on her face. She ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Regina. 

“Mama, I know what you want for me and my life and... I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Regina smiled and reached for Lily’s hand. “Oh sweetheart, you don’t have to worry about disappointing me. Tell me all about it.”

Lily beamed. “Well, Emma plays guitar, taught me to play too but yeah...Emma plays and writes music. She used to play down at the Dragon’s Lair before ma bought it and started renovations. Back then the Jones Brothers had a band named the Lost Boys. They played all over town. Emma didn’t think they were that great, so she decided to make her own band. Mulan plays drums, Merida plays the keyboard and writes, and Ruby is the other vocalist and guitarist. They had a rough start but I talked Principal Nolan into letting them play at a pep rally. The audience really liked them and then people were asking them to play at events and parties. Emma needed someone to keep up with bookings, so that’s where I came in. The other band members thought of me as a cute sibling and didn’t really take me too seriously, that is until I got them their first big paying gig. After that, I jokingly said in practice one day that I was the band manager, and they all agreed.”

Regina listened intently, enjoying how excited her daughter sounded. “Is that something you want to do? Be a manager for musicians?”

Lily shrugged as she chewed another bite of her burger. “Well, I’m already almost done with my Associates. I don’t think SU has a music major, but I could double major in marketing and finance.”

“I told her not to stake her future on Emma’s band, but she just tells me I worry too much.” Though Mal seemed aloof, Regina could tell she was worried. There had been a plan in place. Lily had goals and aspirations, big things she'd wanted to accomplish, and it all was changing. Mal didn’t handle change well. Regina knew that from experience.

“Mom, it’s not about Pynk or Emma. It’s about music and exploring this new found love I have for it. Even if I _don't_ stick with music, there is a lot I can do with a marketing and finance double major.”

“If this newfound love for music is a passion of yours, then you know I support you.” Regina held Lily’s gaze, wanting her to know she meant it.

“Thank you, mama.”

They finished eating, allowing the conversation to flow easily. Mal talked about the new club and renovations at Dragon’s Lair, Lily talked about school and more about the car. Regina mostly listened, smiling and laughing with them. It was nice to be home. 

When the check came Lily grabbed it, paying the bill. Neither mom fought her on it. 

“So...Verizon?” 


	4. Chapter 3

“Swan! It’s closing time.”

Emma emerged from under the Honda she was working on. She didn’t want to have to come in on her off day to finish Jefferson’s car. “I need another 45 minutes to finish up the brake job.” 

Mike typed quickly on the adding machine, and a receipt printed. “So come in for an hour in the morning.” 

Emma sighed. “Come on Mike, tomorrow’s my day off! I’m the only mechanic here that doesn’t have a key.”

Mike looked up from his paperwork. “You’re also the only mechanic not certified.” 

Emma’s nostrils flared and she took a deep breath. “You’re the one that told me to leave school! I was two months from finishing, and you needed a mechanic so bad that you hired me. You said I didn’t need it!”

“Calm down Swan...no need to throw a tantrum. The thing is, you’re not certified and the other guys are starting to bitch about it. If I give you a key, there’s gonna be problems. You’re already taking some of their clients. I don’t want drama in the shop.”

Emma scoffed. “How about I help you with that? I quit.”

She threw down her grease rag and pulled off her gloves. She pulled off the blue t-shirt that said Tilly’s Garage and threw it towards the office. She grabbed her jacket off of a stack of tires and shoved her arms into the sleeves.

“Swan, now hold on a minute!”

“I’ll be back to get my tools in the morning.” Emma walked out of the garage, ignoring his angry words. She climbed on her bike and turned the key, revving the engine obnoxiously a few times before pulling off. She chuckled as she rode, enjoying the freeing feeling. The garage was a good gig and she’d made good money, but she wanted to focus on the band. They’d gained a bit of popularity and had a few shows booked for the month. Emma shivered as she slowed to a stop at a stop sign. She coasted downhill as Merida’s cabin came into view. Emma pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. The band was playing. She walked around the side of the cabin and opened the door that led to the basement. 

“No! But I like it that way.” Ruby sighed, and Merida rolled her eyes.

“Can you just sing it the way I wrote it? It’s not hard.” Merida’s accent was thick, and her face was turning an alarming shade of red. She was very protective of her music. Emma could sense the tension. 

“What’s wrong?”

Everyone looked at Emma. Lily jumped up and walked over, lowered her head, and blushed. “I tried to smooth this over, but I couldn’t calm either of them down.”

Emma walked over to where Ruby was standing, raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

“Miss Irish is being bitchy because I slipped up.” Ruby rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Oy! You changed the lyrics of me song. It’s rude.”

“Lils, what happened?”

Lily sighed, looking between both Merida and Ruby. “We were running through ‘I’m A Girl,’ and there was an issue with the chorus.”

“An issue?” Emma pulled the strap for her guitar over her head, then plugged in the amp.

“She changed me lyrics. I wrote them, I know them, and she changed them!” Merida growled.

“Let’s hear it, then. What did she change, Lily?”

Emma played the chorus and Lily sang, “I’m a girl, hell yea. I be getting free drinks for flipping my hair. Stay home, with a bottle of Jim and you.”

“Don’t like it, Rubes. Sing it how Mer wrote it. From the top!”

Merida smiled a condescending smile at Ruby who in turn flipped her off. Everyone laughed at their antics. Once the laughter died down, Mulan counted them in. Lily sat on the couch facing the band. Emma and Ruby stood in front, their microphones on stands. Merida was to the right of Ruby. To the left of Emma, Mulan sat behind the drums. All told, they formed a trapezoid. Lily watched with a critical eye as Ruby took the lead. Emma could see the wheels in Lily’s head turning, making the shift from bystander to manager. 

“It sounds good! I like it. Rubes, don’t be afraid to be… well, yourself.”

Ruby smirked at Lily and Emma had to agree, when she’d heard the song, she knew it had Ruby written all of it. It was both flirty and sultry, and they needed Ruby to bring all of that to the performance. That was kind of the point. 

“Run through the set. At the last practice, ‘My Song’ was a bit rough. Merida, this _is_ your song, and we have to get the harmonies down.” Lily smiled at them as they all nodded in agreement.

“Let’s run ‘My Song’ first. Also, Ella wants ‘Another Hole in the Head’ instead of ‘Animals.’ Apparently she and Killian are having issues,” Emma deadpanned.

Everyone groaned. “Shit Em, we haven’t played that in months. I don’t even remember the words.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “All you need to remember is the hook and the chorus. Oh, and don’t forget the slide at the end, but let’s get ‘My Song' right and then we’ll worry about ‘Another Hole in the Head.’”

Mulan counted them in and Merida started the song. It was rough. The harmonies weren’t working. Ruby was overpowering Merida, and it was making the ginger flustered.

“Guys, guys….Ruby you have to pull back. Pay attention to where Emma is and be there with her. Merida has a delicate sound.”

Emma smiled proudly at Lily. Initially, it took Lily a while to be comfortable in her role. She’d developed a good ear and was good at hearing what worked and what didn’t in a song. She’d been worried about how everyone would handle her critique, but though it had taken time, Emma was sure that everyone understood Lily’s role.

Mulan counted them in, and they tried again. It took three more run-throughs before everyone was satisfied with the way the song sounded. They moved immediately into ‘Another Hole in the Head.’ To everyone’s surprise, the first attempt wasn’t horrible. After two tries it sounded good.

Then they ran through the entire set as if it were a performance. Lily timed it. Six songs, a drum solo, and a guitar duet brought them to 27 minutes. It was three minutes shorter than it was supposed to be, which, in Emma's opinion, was perfect.

“You guys sound great! Holy shit, this show is gonna be great. I’m pissed it’s after my curfew.” Lily pouted, knowing she was going to be the butt of jokes.

“Well, you have to be in bed on time.” Ruby kidded.

“Oy! Does mummy tuck you in?” 

“Don’t forget to turn on the night light.” Everyone turned to look at Mulan, surprised that she said anything. She usually didn’t tease Lily. 

“Et tu, Mulan?”

More laughter erupted, and Lily rolled her eyes. Emma loved the vibe of the band, even though sometimes they were annoying. It was a family and she hadn’t really had that before, but it was nice to have it now, even if it was unconventional. If she were honest, her entire time in Storybrooke had been unconventional. She’d been adopted at 16, which was completely unheard of. Mary-Margaret had agreed to stay in Boston so Emma could finish her last two years of high school, then Emma took off, and Mary-Margaret let her. She told her she was always welcomed, and the woman had meant it. 

“I quit today.” Emma plopped down on the couch next to Lily, bumped her shoulder, and smiled. 

“What? Really?”

Emma nodded, “Yes. You know I’ve had issues there. I didn’t make as much as the other three mechanics, and Mike is an all-around dick. I saved up most of the money I made while I worked there.”

Lily leaned against Emma. “I’m glad you left. Now that we have the engine kit, we don’t really need your discount anymore."

“Em! Will the Jones's be at Ella’s party?” Ruby looked over at Emma, apprehension in her eyes. There was bad blood there, and it was no secret to anyone. From gigs to girls Emma had taken over, and Killian was a man-child who was threatened by Emma’s prowess.

“Don’t know. Ella texted me today about the song change.”

“Em…..”

“I won’t cause a scene, Lils. This is work, I can ignore him.”

Lily nodded and sighed. Emma wasn’t an instigator but she struggled with walking away. She'd been bullied for years in her youth. She was usually smaller than the other foster kids, and that made her an easy target. Once she was a teenager, she stopped letting people treat her poorly and that hadn’t changed with adulthood. 

“Oh, even though you were an ass today, you won brownie points because you actually wear a helmet to ride. My mom made sure I had mine when I left the house and she made me bring the leather jacket you bought me last year.”

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes. She knew she wasn’t making any headway with Regina. She also knew that even though Lily was trying to play it cool, it was important that Regina like her. Regina was a puzzle that Enma wanted to figure out. There had been something in her eyes that left Emma wondering. 

“Since when does Em need brownie points with Mal?” The band laughed and Lily threw a pillow at Ruby.

“Wrong mom,” Emma chimed, and she chuckled when Ruby’s eyes got wide.

“Regina’s here? In Storybrooke?” She threw the pillow back at Lily. “And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Why should she tell you when her mom is in town?” Emma asked, her brows furrowed.

“Oh you didn’t know? Regina and I are getting married.” Ruby smiled coyly, “I’m going to be Lily’s stepmom.”

“That’s actually disgusting,” Emma scoffed as she and Lily exchanged disgusted faces.

“Have you seen Regina Mills? The woman is a goddess.” Ruby fanned herself with her hand. Emma wouldn’t outwardly agree, but Ruby was right about that. Regina was so stunning, it was almost uncomfortable how beautiful she was, 

Lily faux vomited, and Emma patted her back sympathetically. The band laughed rambunctiously and Ruby huffed, crossing her arms.

“Aye! Mills is a beaut.” Merida chimed in, her cheeks flushed.

“Mal is too,” Mulan added, much to everyone’s surprise. Mulan looked away from all the eyes on her, embarrassed.

“Mulan? I’m surprised at you.” Emma gasped and tsked, causing Mulan to blush even more. Emma knew that Mulan had a thing for older women. She’d been in a situationship with Meg for months. Though Emma was the only one that knew about it.

“Mulan wants to be a sugar baby. Join the club.” Ruby walked over to Mulan and wrapped her arms around her. Mulan sighed and glared at Emma. She was the introvert of the bunch and everyone enjoyed giving her a hard time. She was usually a good sport about it, but Emma knew Mulan’s limits and she tried to step in before things got out of hand.

“I aspire to be more than arm candy.”

Ruby chuckled and kissed Mulan’s cheek. She laughed fully when Mulan wiped her cheek and wiggled out of the embrace. 

“I’d be Regina’s arm candy any day of the week.” Ruby bit her lip and smirked. Lily groaned and buried her head in a pillow.

“Oy! Shut it Rubes. Lily don't want to hear you lusting after her mum.” 

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Merida and rolled her eyes, though she didn’t make another comment. 

“Hey, we still have time before we put the baby to bed. We should watch an episode.”

Lily flipped Ruby off as she grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on.

“Turn the PS4 on.” 

“What season are we in?” Mulan asked while grabbing waters out of the fridge.

“Four. We watched the episode with Kit in it last time.”

“Pam Grier, Rubes, her name is Pam Grier.” Emma chuckled.

“She will always be Bette’s sister to me.”

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed before pressing play. 

As the opening credits rolled the five of them recited in unison,“In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.” 


	5. Chapter 4

Emma looked at the makeshift stage. It was small and as four guys arranged their instruments on the stage, she worried if it would be big enough. She’d given Ella specific measurements. She wouldn’t have as much space as she’d like to move around, but she could get over that. They’d dealt with smaller spaces. They’d played in_ living rooms_ before, so having a legitimate stage, however small, was a luxury that Emma could appreciate. 

“How’s it looking, Emma?” Ella asked from behind her. Emma turned and smiled, leaning in for the hug that Ella was offering. She was dressed in a high-low ice blue dress, a sash that said ‘Birthday Girl,’ and a tiara. She looked like a princess. 

“It’s good. Everything will fit. Thanks again for having us play your birthday.”

Ella shook her head. “Seriously? You guys are doing me a huge favor. A live band? As good as you are? I can’t believe it, honestly. It’s going to be amazing!” 

Emma smiled. “Yeah, we’re really-- Hey! No, not there!” Emma smiled apologetically at Ella before climbing up on the stage and moving Merida’s keyboard. Their set-up was very specific, and Emma needed it to be perfect. The way they were positioned on the stage set the tone for the entire performance. It mirrored how they practiced, and if something wasn’t in place, they would be off. It never failed.

“Yo, Swan! You’re looking good.” Emma turned around and smirked at Tiana before climbing down from the stage. She accepted yet another hug. 

“Did you cater?” Emma asked, watching a couple of familiar faces carry in covered dishes. Tiana was known for working the kitchen down at the Bayou, though she pretty much ran the restaurant whilst being in college. 

“Cater is a strong word, but I made some things. I’ll hide some beignets once I make them.” 

“You are too perfect for words.” Emma laughed as Tiana brushed off her words and headed towards the food table. She watched Tiana walk away, enjoying the view. That was one person she just couldn’t go the extra mile with. Something about Tiana was intriguing, but also, Emma couldn’t make a move. It almost felt wrong to objectify her in that way. But she would flirt every chance she got, because who would she be if she didn’t?

“It looks good, guys. Thanks! The band should be here any minute for us to run a soundcheck.”

“Or second,” Ruby said as she and the rest of the band walked into the barn. They looked great. They’d briefly spoken about a black and grey color theme for their wardrobe, and Emma was happy with the overall look. Ruby was in a grey mini dress and black thigh-high boots, Mulan in black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck, and converse, and Merida in dark grey distressed jeans, a black loose tank, and combat boots. Emma wore black distressed overalls with a grey sports bra and black boots. 

“You guys look good, ready for soundcheck?” 

* * *

“All right! Is everyone having a good time?” Ella yelled into the mic. There was a crowd gathered around the stage and Emma peeked out to see a bunch of rambunctious, cheering people in various states of intoxication.

“That crowd sounds crazy!” They all turned to see Lily standing behind them.

“Lils, what the fuck are you doing here?” Emma couldn’t believe it. They’d agreed she wouldn’t come to the party it was a Thursday night and she had school the next day. Plus, they were trying to butter Regina up for their show at the Dragon’s Lair grand re-opening. Not to mention, there was booze everywhere, and Lily was a lightweight.

“My mom left the house an hour ago, and my mama is definitely asleep. I’ll be back before they realize anything.”

“Lily...we--”

“We gotta go, Em,” Ruby cut in. Ella had just introduced them and Emma didn’t have time to fight with Lily about how monumentally stupid sneaking out was. Regina was going to be pissed. She knew it. She would bear the brunt of Regina's wrath, and it would be horrible. She just knew that Regina was going to rip her a new one. She wanted to be angry at Lily for making her face a matriarch as strong-willed as Regina. 

“I’m taking you home immediately after the set.” Emma didn’t give Lily a chance to argue as she joined the band on the stage. The crowd was a bit rowdy, but Emma didn’t mind. It was welcomed. She needed everything else to melt away so that she could enjoy the set and give the crowd a great show. 

“Are y’all ready to have a good time?” Ruby asked as she started playing the opening chords of ‘Another Hole in the Head.’ Emma smiled, put her guitar in place and joined Ruby. Mulan and Merida joined in on the first verse.

_ I’m through thinking of things to say to you _

_ It’s true, I’ve said enough and so have you _

_ Just drive, you slam the door and so do I _

_ Tongue tied from all the little things _

_ and they’re the reason that I scream _

Emma made eye contact with Ella and winked as the chorus came in. They all meshed well, conveying just enough frustration with their voices. After all, the song was meant to be a statement to how shitty Killian was being. She knew he was in the audience somewhere, probably glaring and berating them, but he was out there and they were on stage, so what he thought truly didn't matter. Emma took the second verse and led them into the chorus again. 

_ I needed you _

_ Probably as bad as I need another hole in the head _

_ ‘Cause I needed you _

_ Car keys in your hand I believe that you would leave me for dead _

_ ‘Cause I needed you _

_ Probably as bad as I need another hole in the head _

_ ‘Cause I needed you _

_ Car keys in your hand I believe that you would leave me for dead _

The breakdown was Emma’s favorite part of the song. She looked over at Ruby who was killing it. They smiled at each other as Emma’s fingers slid up and down the strings. She could hear Mulan going to town on the drums, and she knew from experience that Merida was completely in her zone on the keys. They brought the chorus back in and when the song ended, Emma and Ruby executed the slide perfectly.

The transition into the next song was seamless as Emma plucked out the opening to ‘Postcard From Mexico.’ Mulan joined in immediately as Ruby took off her guitar. She sauntered over to Emma, oozing sex appeal. She wore it like a second skin, and Emma loved watching her perform. It was great to play off of. Emma held her gaze as they sang back and forth to each other.

_ One day / I saw him walkin'_

_ On the street / We started talkin'_

_ Downtown / We started movin' _

_ In the rain / Now we're groovin' _

_ She smiled / Nothin' hurtin'_

_ So fine / The beads are workin'_

_ I knew / Honey honey _

_ She'd be mine / Easy money _

Emma couldn’t help but feed off of Ruby’s energy. She loved the song, but Ruby was a bit obsessed with it. They always had fun performing it, and it was no different that night. Ruby strutted across the stage, mic in hand, making eyes at Emma, playing up their chemistry. It was common for the audience to think they were a couple. At first, they actively denied it, but after a while, they saw no reason to. 

_ Liquor store / I take the money _

_ Easy score / Later, honey _

_ Dumps the gun / In his lap _

_ And takes off / he takes the rap _

_ Hands up / In the night _

_ I go to court / I win the fight _

_ Got no / consideration _

_ Guilty by / association _

_ Love comes _

_Love goes _

_ She's gone/I’m gone _

_ To Mexico _

Emma glanced over and saw Lily smiling brightly, and she couldn’t be mad at her. She knew they’d have to deal with whatever fall out came from her sneaking out, but Lily had worked hard, just like the band had, and Emma understood wanting to be there to see it. As ‘Postcard From Mexico’ came to an end the crowd was still going wild. Emma looked back at Mulan and nodded. 

“Ella babe, this one is especially for you!” Ruby blew Ella a kiss.

Emma stepped back and let Ruby take center stage. This was the brunette’s time to go ahead and just be herself. Emma smirked as Ruby started the song, and it was truly perfect. The crowd was loving her, and Ruby was feeding off of their energy.

_ I’m the queen of my own planet _

_ And you wouldn’t understand it _

_ Cause I’m a girl _

_ Oh yea _

_ I can get a free drink for flippin' my hair _

_ Or stay home _

_ with a bottle of wine and you _

_ I’m a girl, I got skills _

_ I can dance all night in five-inch heels _

_ And make you feel like the luckiest boy in the world. _

Ruby reached out, grabbed Ella’s hand, and pulled her up on the stage to sing to her. They danced around each other as Ruby made Ella blush and laugh at the attention. Emma spied Killian in the crowd looking a bit disgruntled, but she didn’t linger. She wouldn’t let him ruin the high she was on. There was nothing like being on stage with the band, nothing like holding a guitar and just feeling the music. Not having to think, not having to worry about anything but what was happening on the stage. 

When the song ended, Ruby and Ella hugged and she climbed down, a huge smile on her face. They hadn’t discussed pulling her up on stage, but Emma was glad Ruby did it. Emma glanced over at Merida and the red-head nodded. They had a backup song ready if Merida felt like she couldn’t do ‘My Song’ but it looked like they wouldn’t need it. Ruby put her guitar back on and moved to the same side of the stage Emma was on so the crowd could see Merida. She and Emma stood on opposite sides of the mic stand and waited for Merida since the song had a cold opening. 

_ Don’t tell me I can’t sing this song _

_ Tell me that I’ve got it wrong _

_ Cause this is where I belong _

_ Don’t try to change my melody _

_ Make me dance a different beat, _

_ Cause this is where I belong. _

Mulan started them off with the drums and Merida joined in on the keys. Emma and Ruby joined in last as the first verse began. The song was intricate with lots of harmonies and catering to the delicate sound that Merida had. The song was beautiful and uplifting, and it was one of Emma’s favorites. She’d written it with Merida in mind, and was thrilled when she’d agreed to take it on. 

_Every time I close my eyes I see that fire _

_ Don’t tell me I can’t sing this song _

_ Tell me that I’ve got it wrong _

_ Cause this is where I belong _

_ Don’t try to change my melody _

_ Make me dance a different beat, _

_ Cause this is where I belong. _

As the song ended, Emma could see that Merida was feeling the music, and she didn’t want her to lose that momentum. “Merida on keys, everybody!” 

Merida looked up and smirked before going into a bit of a solo. As it built to a crescendo Ruby added, “Mulan on drums!”

Both Emma and Ruby hyped them up as they played together, just following each other’s lead. It was great to watch. They weren’t often in the forefront but when it happened it was amazing. They were both so damn talented that Emma just wanted them to shine. Take the lead, grab a solo, have their moment. Watching the joy on their faces, how genuine their smiles were, it was why they did what they did. They all loved music. 

As their impromptu duet came to an end Emma had an idea, she didn’t know how it would go over, but they were usually good about catching up when she went off-script. Emma thought it fit the vibe that was in the building. 

“Now I know Tiana made beignets, but is there any cherry pie back there?”

Emma smirked when the band immediately began playing Warrant’s ‘Cherry Pie’

_ Dirty. Rotten. Filthy. Stinkin… _

They did the first chorus together, and Emma motioned for Ruby to take the first verse which was the brunette’s favorite. It was glorious, and the crowd was hype and singing along. When the pre-chorus came around it sounded like a sing-along in the barn.

_ I scream, you scream, we all scream for her _

_ Don’t even try ‘cause you can’t ignore her. _

Emma got lost in the guitar and let the band take care of the second verse and both choruses, along with the bridge. The third verse was her absolute favorite, and as it came up she stepped to the mic stand. She held the microphone on the stand with one hand, and the neck of her guitar with the other. 

_ Like a trained professional _

_ Swingin' in the bathroom, swingin’ on the floor _

_ Swingin' so hard, we forgot to lock the door _

_ In walks her daddy standin' 6’4 _

_ He said, “You ain’t gonna swing with my daughter no more” _

They brought the song to an end, and they decided it was a good spot to finish the set. The crowd was going bananas and there was no way they could slow it down with their original last song. Emma smiled and hugged Ruby before they all jogged off the stage.

“Wow, that was fucking awesome! Em, good call changing the last song.” 

Emma nodded and pulled Merida and Mulan into a hug. “You two were fucking perfect, the duet you did. Fucking perfect. I loved it. The crowd loved it. So good. Ruby, you were on fucking fire tonight. Thanks for a great set. You guys enjoy the party. I gotta get this one home. Great show guys, seriously.” 

The band thanked her and they exchanged hugs again before Emma and Lily headed out. Emma was not looking forward to what would most likely be waiting for them.

* * *

Emma parked the bike two houses down and walked with Lily towards 108 Mifflin street. Her stomach was a pit of dread. She knew that Regina was awake, she could feel it in her bones. They walked up to the porch and before Lily could put her key in the door, it flew open. Regina was a mixture of furious and worried. 

“Lily.” She pulled Lily into a hug, and Emma felt awkward. She should have sent Lily home. That would have been the responsible thing to do. Having someone to worry about her was foreign. That hadn't been her life. Shitty foster parents, and then shitty group homes. The foster parents didn't care about anything but the stipend they would receive for housing her. She had David and Mary-Margaret but she’d already been 16 when they came into her life, which was completely unheard of. She hadn't made it easy for them, but they were steadfast, and they didn't abandon her or send her back. Even still, they hadn’t been around since her birth, watching her grow and all that. It was different. She could see that watching Regina hold Lily. 

“Hey, Ma…” Lily didn’t look at Regina, and it wouldn’t have mattered if she did. Regina’s eyes were locked on Emma. Emma steeled herself for a fight. She could feel it Regina’s anger simmering just below the surface. It would have been sexy if she wasn’t positive that Regina was going to rip her heart out.

“Go inside, Lily.”

“But Ma, I-”

“Lily.” It wasn’t a question. Even Emma could hear that in her tone. Lily sighed and walked inside, sparing a brief look over her shoulder at Emma. Emma nodded slightly and turned her attention to a very displeased Regina Mills. 

“Look, I know that tonight’s a school night, and-”

“It’s nearly midnight, Miss Swan.” Cold. Flat. Emma did not like it. It was far too reminiscent of too many foster homes. Too many displeased pseudo-parents. Too many returns to the group home. 

“I know that.” Defeated. 

“So, not only did Lily sneak out to see your little band play-”

“My _little band? _We’re a team, and she’s the manager. She has a right to see us.” Bold. Angry. Annoyed. Emma could feel herself losing her calm. She was supposed to just take whatever Regina threw at her. That was the plan, but Regina was dancing very close to a frayed nerve, and Emma knew it would not be good if she hit it. 

“She has a curfew that was completely disregarded.”

“Look, I know you’re pissed. That vein in your forehead is proof of that, but it’s not that serious. She’s safe, she’ll get up when her alarm clock goes off, she'll get ready for her day, and go to school. You should give her more credit.”

Regina straightened her spine and stepped down the porch step so they stood eye-to-eye. Emma hadn’t noticed until now that Regina was a bit shorter than her, not that it mattered. She carried herself like a damn giant. The woman completely encroached on Emma’s personal space. It was alarming and alluring all at the same time. If the situation was different, she would think Regina meant to kiss her. To pin her against the pillar, and ravish her. “Not that serious, huh? Before I went to bed my daughter was upstairs reading. Imagine my surprise at 11:24 when I go to check on her and her bedroom was empty, her phone and purse gone. Now, I’m not stupid, I knew exactly where she was, I just expected more from you both, though why I thought you’d be responsible is beyond me.”

Emma’s nostrils flared. “I told her she shouldn’t have been there. When she showed up, we were getting ready to get on the stage. So sorry I didn’t put everything on hold to get your little princess home before the damn streetlights came on. Look, you’re new here, and maybe you don’t get how important the band is to Lily-”

“Don’t try to tell me about my daughter, Miss Swan. Don’t think because I haven’t been here that I’m less than-”

“I didn’t say that! I’m saying if you would just calm down and listen to me you would-”

“Listen to you? Listen to the 22-year-old who spends her time tinkering with cars and fiddling with a guitar? Yes, I’ll get right on that.” 

Emma felt the judgment in the words, the insinuation that she was less than Regina, less than Lily. She’d been treated as less than her entire life. She’d thought being in Storybrooke would be different. She could see the contempt in Regina’s eyes and though she wished it didn’t, it hurt. She didn't want to care about what this woman thought of her, but she did.

“Fuck you.” In a different world, she would have found the look of shock amusing, but Regina’s words had hurt too much, and she couldn’t find it in herself to enjoy the moment. She turned on her heel and walked towards her bike, ignoring the sting in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Regina sat in the foyer flipping through a medical journal, when the front door slammed. She stood and saw Lily stomp through the hall and up the stairs before slamming her bedroom door as well. Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. That had been the norm for a week. She had no idea how to handle a pissed off Lily. She’d never had to punish Lily, never been on the receiving end of her strife. It was taking its toll.

“She’s still pissed.” Mal walked into the entryway of the foyer and leaned against it.

“Obviously.” Regina rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch, folding her legs under herself.

“From what I heard, you said some pretty shitty things to Blondie.”

“I didn’t...I just...I was angry and she’s so arrogant, it made it worse. On top of that-”

“You’re not terribly fond of her. It’s obvious, but Emma, arrogant asshole that she is, adores our daughter. She’s been a rock for her, she truly has been. You know Lily has struggled these last few months. Emma has really helped. They started working on the car to take Lily’s mind off of the divorce. She’s found this new love of music. And I know, I wasn’t always on board with it, but if you saw Lily’s face during practice or a show…well, she really loves it. You have to fix it with Blondie. You won’t fix it with Lily if you don’t. She’s been a nightmare, and Emma...she’s rough around the edges, but whatever you said really upset her. No way Lily would be holding a grudge for this long if it hadn’t.”

Regina knew Mal was right. She’d been rude and harsh. Lily hadn’t said much to her since. Regina had told her she couldn’t leave the house for the weekend and that was obviously the wrong thing to do. She’d missed band practice and Emma had not been over to work on the car. It was clear that Lily was miserable.

“She’s just… dammit, she’s infuriating, but I know you’re right. I know my divorce took a toll. I know losing Aurora was hard. I know that navigating her senior year plus dual enrollment is difficult. I know, and maybe I should have just told her to go to the damn party.”

Mal nodded and it just made Regina feel worse. “Do you have her number?”

Mal left the foyer without a word. Regina really hated when she did that. It was something she’d done for years. She sighed and grabbed the medical journal she'd been skimming when her phone notification went off. She grabbed it and tapped the screen. A text from Mal.

_Good luck_

Regina rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, looking at the contact that was attached to the text message. She really hated apologizing, especially when she knew she was wrong. It didn’t happen often. She rarely lost her cool the way she did with Emma, but it seemed the blonde rubbed her the wrong way. Her thumb hovered over the illuminated screen before she gave in and tapped it.

It seemed to ring forever, so much so that she hoped it would just roll to voicemail. 

“Hello?”

No such luck.

“Hello, is this Miss Swan?”

“Look, I don’t know why you're calling, but I’m out of the system and I have no need for any of your half-assed services.”

The line went dead in Regina’s ear. She looked at the phone, and completely perplexed, she dialed again. She was immediately sent to voicemail, so she sent a text.

_Miss Swan, it’s Regina, I’d like to speak with you_

She waited, but received no immediate response. Emma’s reaction to her call had been interesting. What services did she think Regina was trying to offer? Who exactly did she think was on the other end of the call?

Regina’s phone chimed.

_Why?_

_I’d prefer to have the conversation verbally. It’s easy for intentions to be misunderstood through text messages._

She tapped send and waited, hoping that Emma wouldn’t make it difficult for her to fix the mess she’d made. She needed to fix it and Emma was the answer. Her phone lit up in her hand and she immediately answered.

“Miss Swan?”

Emma scoffed in her ear. “What did you want?”

Regina steeled herself, knowing that she needed to keep her cool. Going for round two was the exact opposite of what the call was supposed to be.

“I wanted to call and apologize for our last meeting. I was untoward and it was uncalled for.”

“Cool. Is that all?”

Regina rubbed her temple and inhaled deeply through her nose. “Miss Swan I-”

“Stop calling me that!”

Regina jumped at the venom in her tone. 

“Look, you’re sorry, I got it. You can go tell Lily you did a good thing and apologized to her low-life friend. Are we done? Is your guilt assuaged?”

Regina was at a complete loss for words. She hadn't meant to cause such anger and pain. She was not a nice person when she was angry, but that wasn't an excuse. She knew that. She'd channeled her mother in that moment, and for that she wasn't proud. She didn't enjoy making people feel small, but she was quite adept at it, much to her own chagrin. 

“I don’t think of you as Lily’s low-life friend. I am genuinely sorry that I gave you that impression. I was angry, and that is no excuse. Am I apologizing because of Lily? Yes. I won’t lie about that, but it’s clear that my words affected you and for that I truly am sorry. You came into my daughter's life when she was in a very dark place. You cared for her and gave her your friendship. I will always be grateful for that. You've given her this new passion, you've taught her things...I'm truly indebted to you, and I'm truly, deeply sorry that I made you feel inferior. ”

There was silence on the other end and Regina thought that Emma ended the call.

“Tell Lily the band will be at Merida’s house tonight. I’ll be there to get her at around 6.”

Regina heard the line disconnect and smiled. It was a start. She hoped the blonde didn't hold grudges. Regina was curious about her outburst and as a sign of good faith, she would make an effort to not call Emma ‘Miss Swan’ anymore.

She stood and headed for the stairs, gearing up for yet another fight, but one that would hopefully not last long. She was tired of fighting. She walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Lily’s door. She took a minute to gather herself before knocking.

“Yeah?”

She opened the door to see her daughter sitting cross legged on the bed, laptop on her lap, one earbud nestled in her ear.

“Can we talk?”

Lily’s shoulders slumped but she nodded, pulling the earbud out of her ear. She closed her laptop and looked at Regina. She was tense, Regina could see it; feel it too.

“I wanted to apologize to you for how I reacted on Thursday. I wasn’t kind and I know that you didn’t deserve that. And…neither did Emma.”

Lily huffed and looked away, biting at her bottom lip. “She didn’t tell me what happened, what you said, but when I called her on facetime that night, she was…she looked sad. Really sad. She tried to pretend it was no big deal but I know her, Ma. Whatever you said hurt her.”

Regina nodded and leaned against the doorway. “I wasn’t kind. I was angry and if we’re being honest, it wasn’t just at Emma. I was angry about other things; I _am_ angry at other things, and she got the brunt of my anger that night. It was completely unfair and I have apologized to her for my behavior and my harsh words.”

Lily nodded but didn’t speak. It was disconcerting. The space between them was painful. Both figuratively and literally.

“Is it Robin?”

Regina sighed. “In a way yes. Not him, but the deterioration of our marriage. Our life together, and how that affected the life I’d built for myself.”

“I didn’t know if you would come back," Lily admitted quietly. "I worried that you would go off somewhere far from everything. I worried that you wouldn’t be the same after it. I was scared that I’d lose my mom. Robin had said to me a few times that you had no real ties to me, that there was no reason for you to be in my life, and I worried that he was right.”

Regina was completely shocked. How dare he speak to her daughter like that? How dare he plant seeds of doubt into her head? He had no right to do that. It angered her. She was never naïve to his disdain for Mal, but Lily was innocent. The fact that he had the audacity to hurt her was unthinkable, if somewhat unsurprising. He was hateful at the end.

She pushed off the wall and walked over to Lily’s bed, perching herself on the edge, reaching out for her.

“I’m sorry he said those things to you. I would never abandon you. It doesn’t matter that I didn’t physically birth you. It doesn’t matter that I had nothing to do with your conception. You are my daughter. I legally adopted you once it was legal, and you are my daughter. Nothing will change that.”

Lily fell into her arms and Regina felt her shaking. She wished she could’ve saved her from the pain she was feeling. She wished she hadn't been so blinded by the idea of love. She kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Emma told me to tell you that they’re going to be at Merida’s house tonight and she’ll be here around 6 to get you. Please wear your jacket and helmet.”

Lily sniffed but sat up, a watery smile on her lips. “I always do, ma.”


	7. Chapter 6

“That was some sick shit. Like, really sick.” Ruby shuddered as everyone murmured in agreement. “Though Liv was hot, as per usual.”

Emma chuckled and shook her head. It’d been a good night. Practice had gone well, and they had a little gig scheduled for the upcoming weekend. It was nice to have them all there; to have Lily there. She couldn't say she hadn't been surprised by Regina's call, but what was more surprising was her sincerity. Emma had heard plenty of bullshit apologies in her life, but the one from Regina hadn't been one of them. She'd meant it. She also had a very attractive phone voice, even when she was attempting to remove her foot from her mouth. 

“God, you’re so gay Rubes,” Lily laughed as she started to gather her things. She unplugged her phone from the wall and grabbed her notebook, placing both in her satchel.

“_You’re_ not gay enough. I can help with that.” Ruby made a ‘V’ with her fingers and flicked her tongue.

“Come off it, Rubes. Call Dorothy if you’re in need of a good fuck.” Emma slid her jacket on and pulled her hair out from underneath it.

“Good idea, Blondie.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled her gloves on. She checked the time on her phone. “We gotta go.”

Lily shouldered her bag and grabbed her helmet. She went around the room and hugged everyone. First Merida, then Mulan, and lastly Ruby. “You guys sound amazing. I know this show will be awesome.”

Lily turned to walk away, and Ruby smacked her on the ass. Lily looked over her shoulder to see Ruby giving her a shit eating grin. 

“Watch it, Lucas.” Lily walked out.

Emma grabbed her helmet and followed Lily. “Hey, we’re doing distressed jeans and black shirts. Be at the lounge no later than 10:30. We go on at 11:00. I’ll be here around 7 to pick up the instruments and stuff, providing David doesn’t need the truck.”

Everyone nodded and Emma smiled at them. She looked over at Ruby and playfully shoved her. “Keep your hands to yourself.” 

Emma walked outside and headed over to where Lily stood beside her bike. “Gotta get you home before curfew so I can win brownie points with your mom.” 

She was going to make an effort. She wasn't one to hold a grudge, and she'd heard far worse in her life than the things Regina had said to her. Lily was still her best friend and she needed to get along with her other mother, even if she had inappropriate thoughts about the woman. 

Lily chuckled and climbed on the bike behind her. It roared to life and Emma pulled her helmet on. She turned around and checked Lily’s before walking the bike out of the driveway. Once they were on the road, she revved the engine and took off. 

They hit a curve and they both leaned into it. Lily’s laughter made Emma smile as she righted the bike. She slowed as Lily’s house came into view, pulled into the driveway, and killed the engine.

“Made it with 16 minutes to spare.” Emma let Lily dismount first, then followed suit. She unsnapped her helmet, pulled it off, and followed Lily toward the front door.

“Mom! Ma!” Lily walked in and put her helmet in the coat closet.

Emma sat hers on the floor near the side table and headed for the kitchen.

“In here,” Regina called from the living room.

Lily followed the voice and saw both her moms hovering over a chessboard.

“Where’s Blondie?” Mal didn’t look up from the board. She reached out only to retract her hand.

“Right here.” Emma walked in with two bottles of water in hand. She handed one to Lily.

“Thank you for getting her home safe and on time.” Regina looked up to speak to Emma. They held each other’s gaze. Emma felt a tinge of anger but it didn't last. Talking to Regina over the phone was one thing, but looking at her made it difficult to be angry, especially when her eyes were so warm and her lips were wine stained, and her shirt was snug and hugged her in all the right ways. The woman was a walking distraction. 

“No problem.” Emma walked fully into the living room and surveyed the board before sitting next to Mal. She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow. It was a mess. Mal had made a slew of mistakes. Emma's eyes traced the board, scanning for possibilities and a strategy to fix what Mal had destroyed. 

Lily sat down next to Regina, reached for her wine glass and chuckled when her mother popped her hand.

“May I?” Emma looked at Mal, who acquiesced.

Regina watched, surprise clear on her face as Emma used a rook to take her bishop. She glared at the board, and then looked up at Emma.

“Good move.”

Regina and Emma continued on for nearly an hour. Though Emma was at a clear disadvantage due to inheriting Mal’s poorly played pieces, she held her own, even surprising Regina a few times. She wormed her way out of ‘checks’ and managed to gain a bishop and a rook back, but in the end, after sacrificing her queen to save the king, she was forced into a checkmate situation.

“I’m impressed. I will admit it is surprising that you not only know how to play, but can play well.”

Emma shrugged and began clearing the board. “An old guy in a park taught me.”

Mal finished her glass of wine.” Are you sleeping here, Blondie?”

Lily looked over at Emma, waiting for her answer. She hadn’t been over in about a week and Emma knew that Lily missed her, but she also knew that Mary-Margaret and David had enjoyed having her home. It seemed like she spent more time at Lily’s than her own house, which was something she should really be better. 

“Nah, I should head home, especially since I need to talk David into picking my tools up from Mike’s.”

“Finally quit, huh?”

Emma nodded and smirked. “We’re nearly done with the mechanical side of the car thanks to Regina, so I won’t miss the discount. I actually quit the week before last, I just haven’t gone to get my stuff yet.”

“He was a pig anyway,” Lily chimed in.

“Are you referring to Michael Tilly?” Regina asked.

Emma took a drink from her water bottle. She cocked her head to the side and nodded.

“He’s always been a difficult man. His wife left him and took their two kids with her a few years ago. It made it worse. Blondie, maybe you should ask Regina to get your tools. He’s always had a crush on her.”

Regina rolled her eyes, though she didn’t disagree with the statement.

Emma looked at Regina, a smirk in place, “I don’t think Regina likes me enough to be doing me favors, but we’ll get there.”

Lily threw a pillow at Emma, causing her to spill water on her shirt. Emma glared at Lily and tossed the pillow back. She then pulled the white tank top off and threw it at Mal, who was laughing hysterically at Emma’s misfortune.

“I don’t have any ones, Blondie,” Mal joked while dropping the shirt on floor. Regina sighed and stood, walking out of the living room. She returned with a hand towel and offered it to Emma. Emma was surprised by the gesture but accepted the offering. It seemed that Regina had meant her apology and they were both going to attempt to be civil.

“Thanks.” Emma stood and wiped herself down, patting her chest and bare abdomen dry. Her sports bra was wet and it was cold. Emma tried to ignore the way Regina's eyes lingered on her bare skin. She was probably imagining it anyway. 

“I don’t dislike you, Swan.”

Mal snorted and Regina glared at her. Emma was more focused on the fact that Regina hadn’t called her ‘_Miss_ Swan.’ She looked up at Regina and saw it in her eyes: she was trying. Genuinely trying. Emma appreciated it. 

Emma smiled coyly. “I think I may be growing on you.” She handed the now damp towel back to Regina and sighed heavily. 

“Lils, I’m going to head out. Do I have another shirt up in your room?” 

“I’m sure you do, I wash just as many of your clothes as I do Lily’s.” Mal added, finishing off a second glass of wine.

* * *

Regina watched them go. She couldn’t quite disagree with Emma. She was in fact growing on her. It helped that she was nice to look at. Regina had made a valiant effort to not stare when Emma had pulled the wet tank top over her head. It wasn’t the first time she seen her bare abdomen, but it was the first time she’d done so without the nagging denial. After their argument, which was more of a verbal assault on Regina's end, and then their interesting truce, she’d accepted that she didn’t hate Emma. She was uncomfortable by her reaction to Emma, and it fueled her anger on that unfortunate night. They’d been standing nose to nose, chests nearly brushing, and Regina had had very inappropriate thoughts that infuriated her. She didn't want to be attracted to Emma, for multiple reasons, but her body didn't seem to care what she wanted, and it was far easier to just accept it than fight it. 

“You really don’t like her,” Mal said, pulling her out of her head. She chucked a pillow at Mal, her irritation evident. It was something Mal had done to her from the very beginning: told her what she felt, what she wanted. She'd been young and enamored so she didn't mind it as much, but things were different now. 

“I don’t dislike her.”

“You don’t like her either,” Mal chuckled, tucking the pillow behind her head and reclining fully on the couch. It was obvious that she was a bit tipsy.

“Why must you say those things in front of Lily?” Regina sighed and shoved Mal’s feet off of the couch to sit down. She rolled her eyes when Mal simply put her legs in Regina's lap.

“She’s fine. She knows Blondie is an acquired taste. She loves you. You can do no wrong in her eyes. Even that little spat you had didn’t last long. You’ve been nothing but loving to her, even though you didn’t have to. You stepped in and stepped up, while being in school, then an intern and a resident. Trust me, your relationship is fine.” 

Regina caressed Mal’s shin and smiled at her. “I love you, and of course I stepped up when you had Lily. I vowed that she would never want for love, and I meant it. It didn’t matter that I was in school and then going through my residency. You and I are….well, we’re us. I imagine if the situation were reversed, you would have done the same thing.”

“Well yes, if the situation were reversed, I would have been the father,” Mal joked, a coy smirk on her lips.

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled. She had a quip on the tip of her tongue when the girls appeared in the foyer entrance. Lily had a backpack on her back. Regina and Mal looked at each other and then back at the girls. 

“So...it’s Friday and I figure I’d stay the night with Em since I haven’t in a while.”

“Blondie, are you trying to use my daughter as a buffer with Mike?”

Emma smirked. “Come on Mal, I was going to ask Regina to do that since she doesn’t dislike me.” 

Regina sighed and shook her head. “I guess it wouldn’t be too troublesome to retrieve your tools and bring them back here.”

Emma blanched and Lily snickered. “Oh….ok. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“I will happily leave them at Mike’s shop.”

“No! I mean, I really appreciate it.” Emma smiled and nodded once. “Well, we’re gonna head out. I’ll make sure Lily texts you when we get there. Thank you Regina for agreeing to pick up my tools. I really appreciate it.”

Regina nodded and smiled as she watched them walk away. The sound of the door closing was gentle and she sighed and looked over at Mal. “They are just friends, right?”

Mal cackled. “Yes, no need to worry there. Lily is not like either of us in that regard.”

Regina exhaled visibly and leaned back against the couch. Her mind running wild. She knew that Lily had a crush on the Turner boy last year, but she hadn’t heard anything else since, and all the time she spent with Emma made her wonder. Emma had a very dominant, abrasive presence that was also quite masculine. It wouldn’t surprise her if their close friendship led to more. It was how Regina ended up in and out of Mal’s bed for so many years, and she'd feel that much worse if she was lusting after someone her daughter had a crush on. 

“It’s not like that with them,” Mal whispered as if she could read Regina’s mind. It was easy to think it similar. There was an age gap, they were close friends, having constant sleepovers, topped off with Emma's complete and total gay energy. Regina tried to ignore how appealing it was, her raw magnetism. The way she was so sure of herself. It was attractive and it was a problem.

“You know me too well.” 

“I better.”


	8. Chapter 7

“I’m struggling to finish this one. I feel stuck. Ugh! I hate having a half-finished song.” Emma groaned and threw her song book across her bedroom. She’d been working on that particular song for weeks, and it wasn’t working. It was as if she lacked inspiration. She never had such a hard time finishing a song before. 

“Maybe you just need to step away from it. I actually have something I wanted you to look at...for Ruby.” 

Emma sat up and looked at Lily with excitement in her eyes. Lily had helped Emma pull a few songs together before, so Emma was interested in what she had started. She also loved writing songs for Ruby. There was a freedom that came from writing for the wildly inappropriate brunette. 

“Don’t laugh. I don’t have a melody or anything either. Just a couple phrases that I think are promising.”

Emma waited impatiently for Lily to give up the goods. They’d been together all day and _now_ Lily told her about a new song. They could have been so much more productive than the ridiculous things they been up to that day, and by ridiculous she meant a mini Grey’s Anatomy marathon.

“So, the title is 'Trouble Is.' Or at least I think it is….”

“I like it already.”

Lily smiled. “Ok, so like I said, I just have some phrases here. 'Trouble is Friday night when I’m lonely. Trouble is a rebound guy. Trouble is ain’t no girl gonna stand in my way. Trouble is nothing good happens at 2am'….then I have um...'stumble outta that back door, gotta call a cab. Ain’t going home til I do some more things I’m gonna regret. I’m gonna be where trouble is.'" Lily shrugged, bashful, and looked up at Emma hopefully.

“Ok, ok. I like this, gimme the acoustic.” Lily grabbed Emma’s acoustic guitar and passed it over. Emma plucked around trying to find something she liked. “Open up the recorder on your phone.”

Lily grabbed her phone off the charger and unlocked it. She tapped the screen a few times. “Ready?” 

“Let’s record a few and then decide what you like best.” 

Lily sputtered. “What I like?”

“It’s your song.” Emma motioned for her to start recording and she played a few chords. When she stopped, Lily pressed stop on her phone. They repeated the process about four times, then they played them back. 

“The third one. I like that a lot. And maybe there could be a few more 'trouble is' lines.”

“Ok, so let’s do….” Emma thought for a moment, then with a smile she played the opening chords a couple times. “Trouble is a Friday night and I’m feeling lonely. Trouble is spending too much time with you in my head.” 

Lily nodded. “Yeah! Hold on let me write that down. Oh! Then, 'trouble is another shot, but I’m already lit and it’s last call. Trouble is nothing good happens at 2am.'” 

“Yes, then go to ‘stumble outta that back door, gotta catch a cab. Ain’t going home though, wanna be bad.’” Emma made a face and shook her head at the combination.

“Stumble outta that back door, gotta catch a cab. Feeling a little bit tipsy and feeling like I wanna be bad. Ain’t going home til I do a couple more things I’m gonna regret!”

“I’m gonna be, where trouble is,” Emma finished with a huge smile on her face. Writing was supposed to feel like that, like breathing. She smiled as Lily finished scribbling what they’d just hashed out. She continued to play and they kept working on the song, scratching things out, moving verses around, disagreeing about where certain lines should go. It took a couple hours, but they had a rough draft for something they thought the band would love.

“I can’t wait for the band to hear this!” Emma helped Lily gather her things so she could take her home. It was early evening, and she figured it would be appreciated that she didn’t keep Lily out until curfew. She hadn’t told Lily, but she was hoping to butter up Regina enough so that Lily could come to the show at the Dragon's Lair. She deserved to be there. She didn’t think Mal would mind much, but with another matriarch around, Emma knew she’d need to earn it. They were on the mend, with Regina’s apology and not calling her '_Miss_ Swan.' She hoped to keep it up.

They walked out of Emma’s room and headed down the stairs. Lily was still reeling from the feeling of writing a full song. Usually she helped with the melody or threw in some ad-libs, but a full song? That was an amazing feeling. She was excited.

“That sounded productive,” Mary-Margaret said. She was really glowing even though she was only about four months along. She smiled happily at both girls.

“It really was! I can’t believe Em went along with my idea. It was bare bones. I mean, I know we still have a lot to do, but it’s already pretty great.”

“It sounds like a Ruby song for sure. It also sounds really good, and I can’t wait to hear the finished product. Also Lily, I think you should come down to the school on the band’s behalf. Field day is coming up and you may be able to get Pynk a gig. I know they’re middle schoolers, but it could be fun.”

Lily smiled and nodded. “Of course! It’s still exposure. I’m working on their image. I really want them to play at the Spring Fair and the Fall Festival.” 

Mary-Margaret smiled. “Emma, David went to pick up your tools but Mike told him they weren’t there.”

“Oh, yea. Regina went and got them. Apparently, she knows Mike.”

“Regina? I'm surprised she’d do that, but we definitely appreciate it. Michael had quite the crush on her back in the day.”

“So we’ve heard. I’m going to get Lily home early. Trying to win some brownie points.” She winked at her adoptive mother.

* * *

Regina sat propped up in her bed reading a Patterson novel. She was immersed in the story of the innocent lifeguard and the FBI agent who was risking it all by believing he was in fact innocent, when her door was shoved open and her daughter came bounding in.

“We wrote a song!” She bounced on the bed and the sight was almost comical. Regina nearly jumped out of her skin when the door flew open, but she smiled at her daughter and nodded to Emma who stood in the doorway.

“You wrote a song? Really?”

“I mean, Emma did most of the work, but I helped.” 

Emma scoffed. “It was her song, I just played chords. I’m excited for the band to hear it. It’s really good.”

“So you manage and you write? You’re quite talented.” Regina smiled and tucked hair behind Lily’s ear. It was nice to see Lily happy and if she were being honest, it was nice to see Emma. She tried not to dwell on that last thought though.

“She is. Hey, thanks again for getting my tools Regina. I hope it wasn’t too weird.” 

Regina smirked. “It was more entertaining than weird. Think nothing of it, dear. I look forward to hearing this song you two wrote. Will you play it?”

Lily blushed but shook her head. “It’s not ready yet. We’re gonna run through it with the band tomorrow. She only figured it out on the acoustic, but when they perform Emma uses an electric. We still have to coordinate keys and drums, but maybe if you’re around tomorrow you could come down to the garage and hear it. We have the show on Thursday, and I have to make sure they don’t sound like crap.” 

Emma chuckled from the doorway and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t pretend that she didn’t love how involved Lily was in the band. It was nice to share her love of music with someone that wasn’t just pretending to care about it. 

“I need a shower. Em you headed out?" Lily asked.

“Yea, MM has a doctor’s appointment in the morning and I told her I’d go with her.”

“But you’ll be here tomorrow for practice and to work on the car?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here.”

Lily walked out of the room and Emma watched Regina open her book again. She had a pair of glasses sitting on her nose, and Emma couldn’t help but find it wildly attractive. It was a cliché but Emma couldn't help it. Seeing Regina lounging in bed, a book in her hands, wearing a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, she seemed so human; touchable. Even though Emma knew the attraction she felt was one-sided, it was nice to not feel so completely out of her depths, if just for a moment. 

“Did you need something, Swan?” Regina didn’t look up from her book, and Emma couldn’t find it within herself to be offended. There was a lilt to her voice, but at least she didn't seem annoyed. 

“Yeah, I do actually.” 

Regina closed the book with her finger marking the page she was on and pulled off her glasses. She arched an eyebrow as if to say "_well?"_

“So, we have a gig coming up. It’s a big one, but it’s at a bar. Mal’s bar, actually, and it’s on a Thursday night. I know Lily really wants to go. I was wondering if there was any possible way for her to stay out past curfew so that she could be there.”

Regina tilted her head and tapped her glasses against her bottom lip. “You’re not asking about the show this Thursday, are you?”

Emma opened her mouth but then closed it. She figured the Dragon’s Lair show was the big one, and it was what Lily would really want to see, but if she could get two for the price of one, she would.

“I mean…both would be good. I think, if you’re willing. Usually Lily makes eyes at Mal and she gives in, but I have a feeling that won’t work with you.” Emma smirked. She tried to keep her tone light, but the way that Regina was rubbing the stem of her glasses against her bottom lip was enticing. Emma hadn't really been dating, not since Milah, and that didn't end very well. She was trying to attribute her intense attraction to Regina to her lack of action, but even she knew that wasn't truly the case. One look at Regina and any sane person would be attracted to her. 

Regina tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. Emma didn’t know what it meant, but she could sense that maybe she’d overplayed her hand. She thought quickly.

“I’ll write you a song and change your oil for free, whenever you get a car. I’ll even turn the music down in the garage.”

Regina chuckled. “Yes to all three.”

“Wait, are you serious?”

Regina nodded. “I look forward to hearing the song you're going to write for me. I will most definitely use your mechanical skills because I’m sure my Mercedes needs work, and not hearing the noise you blast from the garage will be a nice change.” 

“You want me to write you a song?” Emma was baffled. That was an interesting turn of events.

“You offered, and I accepted.”

Emma nodded. “Ok. Deal. Volume at 42 instead of 45.” 

Regina lofted an eyebrow and shook her head slightly.

“40. That’s the best I can do.”

Regina leveled Emma with a glare, but Emma winked and pushed off the door frame, leaving Regina alone with her book and private thoughts. 


	9. Chapter 8

“So, we’ve never really talked about how Regina fits into this. She’s your mom. Like, did her and Mal do some expensive in vitro shit where Mal carried Regina’s egg or something, cause that would make sense. You kinda look like Regina.” Emma was at the hood of the car, shirtless as usual, checking the fluid levels. MM's appointment had gone well. She was in her second trimester and ecstatic. The three of them had had a family dinner and Emma was feeling good about it. Usually babies meant she was no longer wanted, but David and Mary-Margaret reassured her that they didn't feel that way. Family dynamics were hard for Emma, but she was trying. 

Lily shook her head, swallowing the water that was in her mouth. “Not biologically, no. She’s just always been there. You know they used to date when they were teenagers. Or when Mama was a teenager? I can't remember exactly. The story is kinda convoluted. When my mom got pregnant, it was all about me. Mom says that mama just stepped up and took on the role of second parent.” Lily slid back under the car and checked the oil filter.

“You never really told me about her. I mean I _know_ about her; she’s fucking royalty in Storybrooke, but you never really talk about her. I’ve seen the pictures, and I see you guys on FaceTime sometimes, but other than that….nothing.” Everyone knew of Regina. She was a Mills, and they were very well connected in the town. Cora had been Mayor, and then there was the rumor that she'd had an affair with her successor, Mr. Gold. Regina was also known for the feud she had Mary-Margaret. Emma didn't know why they were at odds, only that something happened when they were young. 

“I don’t talk about my family because it seems rude.” Emma scoffed, though she understood what Lily meant. Her life hadn’t been nice and Lily knew that. No one knew all the details because Emma just didn't talk about them. She tried not to think about it. Her life hadn't been fun and it made her jaded and angry, but she was working on it, one day at a time. Having people in her life who were not shit humans helped. Having a passion and a goal were good things too. 

“Just cause I have shitty experiences with families doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me about yours. We’re friends. You can tell me shit. And I have a family now.” Emma grunted and fought with the fan belt. She didn’t dwell on the fact that MM and David were always there. It was hard to accept. She’d had such bad luck with families not wanting her, not loving her, using her for the check they would get for taking her in. It was hard to accept that people could be genuine. She didn't think she would ever experience parental love, but MM and David seemed to genuinely be trying to make up for all the years Emma was treated poorly. 

“She’s always been there for me. When I broke my leg, she stayed at the hospital and held my hand. When she was dating Robin, she still made time for me, and when they got married and she moved to Boston, she was still my mom. We talked all the time. I had my own room in her condo. I was in Boston every other weekend and I spent half my summers there, but you know that. I never really liked Robin, but he seemed nice enough. I hate that he hurt her, but I’m glad she’s home.” Lily slid from under the Bug and went to stand next to Emma. 

“Can you push that valve over so I can get my hand down there?” Emma reached under the valve to check for fluids. It seemed fine. There was no slickness from a leak. 

“I think it’s cool that Regina was there for you even though she didn’t have to step in and-- fuck! Lily! Grab it! Fuck!”

Lily struggled to push the valve over from where it was pinning Emma’s arm down. The edge of it was digging into her forearm. A trickle of blood began to run down her arm. Emma screamed as Lily yanked on the valve so Emma could free her arm. It was like something out of a horror film. Emma's arm looked mangled and the blood flow increased. The pain was excruciating, and she felt the edges of the room blur a little as she fought to stay upright. 

“What is happening in here?” Emma could hear Regina's voice but she sounded far away. She could hear a pained yell and it took her a moment to realize it was coming from her. She gripped the underside of her forearm, squeezing it, hoping it would make the pain decrease. It wasn't working. Her eyes were watering and she knew she was going to cry. 

“Em, oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. Shit, I’m so fucking sorry,” Lily rambled, her eyes watering. Emma’s arm was on fire. She couldn’t concentrate, it was so excruciating. She wanted to console Lily, but she couldn't think. She bit down her lip to keep from crying, but it was too late. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It was worse than when she broke her nose or the time she fractured her finger. 

“We need to get you to the hospital.” It was Mal who said that, and even through Emma's mental haze she found that surprising. She never thought of Mal as particularly maternal. She would laugh if she wasn't in so much pain. 

“I don’t like hospitals.” 

“No one likes hospitals Swan, but you need medical attention.” Regina’s tone was firm and Emma hated it. She wasn’t going. There was absolutely no way she was setting foot in a hospital. Yes, she was in an exceeding amount of pain, but she'd take some extra strength Tylenol, wrap her arm in gauze, and be fine. 

“Mal has a first aid kit, I just need some gauze. It's just a deep scratch.” Emma spoke through gritted teeth, trying not to show just how much pain she was in. She didn’t want Lily to feel any worse than she already did, and she didn't want Regina to turn into a mother bear and insist on taking Emma to the hospital. 

“Em, please! Let us take you-”

“I’m not going to the hospital. Fuck! I’m not dying, it’s just a scratch. Would somebody please give me some goddamn gauze?”

Regina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Emma could tell she was frustrated, but she wouldn’t do it. This was not a war any of them would win with Emma.

“I went and got your medical bag re-stocked when you told me you were coming. There’s some saline and a couple of different suture kits in there. Whale said something about prolene or something. I'm not sure," Mal said from behind Regina.

“You still have that?” 

“For obvious reasons.” Mal left the garage and Emma assumed she was going to get the bag. Maybe now everyone would stop insisting that she go to the hospital. She struggled to think about something other than the pain. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on her breathing, and even through the haze of pain she could feel eyes on her. She knew it was Regina; she could sense it. 

“Swan, we need to put pressure on your wound. Are there any clean linens out here?” Emma could hear movement, but she kept her eyes closed and leaned against the Bug. There was a gentle hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes. Regina stood in front of her. She placed a clean, folded, flour sack towel on her bleeding arm. Regina applied steady pressure. Emma winced and groaned a little. 

“What are you, a doctor or something?”

“Surgeon, actually. Lily would you please bring over that steel cart? I’ll need to disinfect it first, but it'll do.”

A surgeon? How did Emma not know that? She was a doctor. A surgeon! Emma watched Lily do what she was told like this wasn’t a big deal. Like her mom wasn’t a damn doctor. Dr. Mills. She'd assumed that maybe Regina was a lawyer or a CEO of something. Hadn't Lily wanted to be a lawyer? She knew that Regina was smart and that she was always busy based on the snippets she overheard when Lily was on the phone with her, but doctor would not have been Emma's first guess. 

Lily brought over the table. She was looking a little pale and Regina shooed her away. “Go get some fresh air. I would prefer if you didn’t faint. I’ll take care of Emma. I promise.”

Mal entered the garage with the bag as Lily was leaving. She took over applying pressure while Regina went into the house. Emma felt like she was watching a movie or something. Like this wasn't actively happening to her.

"How you feeling, Blondie?" Mal asked, as she crouched in front of Emma.

"Uh, lightheaded."

"Think you can press down on this with your other hand?"

"Probably. Yeah." Emma reached over shakily and used her good arm to apply pressure.

Mal grabbed two best up stools and put them on either side of the work table. She helped Emma up and onto one. 

When Regina re-entered the garage, Mal was disinfecting the table with Sani-wipes. Regina murmured her thanks, sat down on the other stool, and let Mal help her put on disposable latex gloves. Emma was sitting opposite Regina holding a fresh towel in place, looking a little dazed. 

“I’m going to go finish making lunch and make sure Lily hasn’t passed out.” Mal looked over at Emma and sighed.

“You all right, Blondie?” 

Emma nodded as a wave of nausea rolled over her. “I’ll live.” 

Mal nodded and placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder before leaving the garage. 

Regina took a deep breath. “Can I touch you?” 

Even through her pain, Emma heard what the question sounded like. She chuckled and bit her lip, trying not to let those kinds of thoughts enter her mind. She’d been doing a good job of not letting her brain go there, but Regina had effectively ruined her resolve. She didn’t answer but when she looked at Regina she knew she heard what her words sounded like. She would definitely let Regina touch her.

“Your arm, M- Swan.” She was blushing. _That_ was interesting. Emma had never imagined that Regina might be having similar thoughts. As quickly as the thought came, she brushed it away. It made more sense that Regina heard the unintended innuendo in her own words and was just a little embarrassed by it. Yes, that had to be it. It was the only thing Emma could let herself believe, because anything else would surely cause problems. Emma chanced a glance at Regina. Her cheeks were flushed, but there was no embarrassment in her eyes. 

Emma gently placed her arm on the table. Regina pulled the towel back and saw that the bleeding had slowed, but not stopped. Regina re-folded the towel and pressed it to the wound. Emma winced.

"Sorry," Regina whispered, her voice hoarse.

Emma flexed her jaw and her eye twitched. 

Regina cleared her throat. “Why are you so opposed to hospitals?”

“Bad experiences.” Emma said simply. She didn’t want to explain about bruises and broken bones, of lies she told to ensure that she could go home with her abusers. She didn’t want to talk about all the stupid doctors that didn’t think that there was something amiss. Emma hoped that Regina was smarter than they’d been. She was almost sure she was.

Regina nodded before she peeled back the towel again to get a better look at the gash. Emma looked down. It looked pretty horrible. It was her right arm too. She was so fucked. It looked deep, like maybe there was muscle showing, but she couldn't be sure. She had no idea what she was looking for. 

“This is a nasty gash, Swan. I need to clean it and be sure there’s no debris in it. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?” Regina held her breath. She didn't exactly keep vaccine vials in her bag.

"A couple months ago. I stepped on a rusty nail."

"Seriously?" It sounded so cliché that Regina's lips twitched in amusement.

Emma was indignant. "Yes, seriously."

Regina moved the towel and used what Emma assumed was saline to clean her arm. She was gentle, her touch soft but sure. It was a sensory overload. They were so close, Regina’s leg flush against Emma’s thigh, warmth emanating even through Emma's jeans. Up close Emma could admire the olive undertones of her flawless skin. She imagined Regina was the type of woman to have a skincare regime, using top of the line products. Her lips were full and moisturized, and Emma noticed a scar just above the right side of her upper lip. She wondered how Regina had gotten it. Incidentally, Emma also wondered how that scar would feel under her lips and tongue. That was not a safe place for her thoughts to go. 

She continued her perusal, enjoying the freedom to look so openly. Her eyebrows were perfect and it didn’t look like she was wearing any make-up. Regina's eyelashes were long and nearly brushed the apples of her cheeks when she blinked. She was truly breathtaking. What would it look like to see her not so put together? 

“This will numb the pain.” Regina's voice sounded far away.

Emma was distracted and started when she felt a needle in her arm.

"Hey!" Emma protested, yanked from her reverie. She wasn't mad for long though, because suddenly the pain was gone.

“I’m going to start your sutures, so just try to sit still for me. It's deep, so I'm going to do some dissolvable ones first, then close the skin with a second set.” It looked like it was something she’d done thousands of times. Her movements were precise and sure, repeating over and over. Emma didn't mind. It meant more time to study the woman in front of her. Before she knew it, Regina was finishing the second set of stitches. The edges of the cut were drawn together cleanly.

"Nearly done, Swan.

Emma could feel tugging as Regina tied the ends and snipped the excess. She felt sad that it was over. The gentle brushing of Regina’s touch was mesmerizing. She liked it more than she should have. She watched Regina wrap her arm in clean, white gauze. Emma sighed.

“All done. Don’t get it wet, and try not to strain or flex. If you insist on working with the car, light work only. No lifting.”

“So basically, I can’t do anything.” 

Regina arched an eyebrow and sighed, annoyed. “You have to give your body time to heal. You’re not an invalid, you merely sustained an injury.” Regina cleaned up as she spoke.

“Can I play?”

Regina stopped what she was doing and looked over at the blonde in confusion.

“Guitar. Remember? I play guitar and sing. In a band. We have a show on Thursday. A paying gig.” Emma sighed again, feeling like she already knew the answer to the question. If she couldn’t flex, she couldn't play, and that fucking sucked. The band was her happy place and playing guitar kept her sane. She didn't know what she'd do without it. 

“I see no reason why you can’t perform, but you can’t play guitar for at least three weeks.” 

Emma swore under her breath and kicked the table. “Half of our set is me playing. I can’t _not_ play.” 

“You can and you will, because if you rip those sutures, we have to go through this whole process again, and it will take longer for you to heal.” 

Emma thought about the way their legs touched and decided that would necessarily be a bad thing.

Regina finished cleaning up and carried everything into the house. Emma pulled out her phone with her left hand, tapping the screen a couple of times before awkwardly putting the phone to her face.

“Hey Rubes, still want to take lead guitar on Thursday?” 

“Fuck yea Em, but what gives? You’ve been pretty bitchy about not being '_just a singer.'_” 

Emma sighed and looked at her injured arm. “I fucked my arm up working on the car, and now I can’t play for three weeks.” 

Ruby sighed. “Band meeting, my garage. Now.” 

“We were supposed to rehearse here. Lily has a song we were going to work on today.”

Ruby sighed. “We have to rework the entire set for Thursday, so the new song is going to have to wait. I’m texting everyone now. We got shit to do.”

The line went dead and Emma got up carefully, still feeling a little woozy. She grabbed her shirt, jacket, and iPod on the way out.

“Em, are you gonna eat? Ma said she patched you up.”

Emma struggled to pull her shirt over her head. “I gotta go, band meeting. We have to re-work the set for Thursday.” 

Regina entered the foyer. “I called David, he said you should head home.” 

“I’m sure he did, I’ll text him.” She sighed and allowed Lily to help her put on her jacket.

“We’re gonna have to work on your song later, Lils, but we’re definitely going to get it done, and we’ll play it at one of the upcoming gigs.” Emma didn’t want Lily to feel like she was punishing her, but everything they played on Thursday was now only going to have one guitar and they had to figure out how the hell they were going to do that.

“Don’t ruin my hard work, Swan.” Regina handed Emma a small bottle that rattled. "The instructions are on the label. They aren't heavy duty, but they'll help with the pain."

Emma looked over at Regina and could see concern in her eyes.

“Thanks for patching me up.”


	10. Chapter 9

“She’s mad at me, she has to be. We finally have the engine kit and she hasn’t been over since Sunday!”

Lily pouted as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. She pressed the phone to her ear with her right hand and chewed on her left thumbnail. She hadn’t heard anything about how rehearsals were going, nor had Emma responded to any of her messages. It felt like she was being dismissed. Lily wouldn't blame Emma for hating her. She blamed herself for what happened to Emma, but it still hurt. 

She had no idea how they’d re-worked the set. Ruby had texted her to tell her the show had gone well. She’d seen videos on Instagram and Emma looked good. It was a little weird seeing her without her guitar, but she still commanded the stage and put on a great show. Lily never doubted them ffora second. She knew they were great and capable of adapting. She'd even been allowed to go to the show, but she felt like she would have been intruding.

“I told you the show went well," Tiana said. "You know people are still talking about it. Ruby was amazing, and Emma was good with just the mic. Tink was hanging all over her after the show and Esme saw them at the movie theater last night.” Lily wanted to hear it from Emma like she usually did. Whenever Lily didn't make it a show, she'd talk to Emma and they'd go over all the details. Emma would always give her an in-depth rundown about what happened, how the band played, how the crowd reacted, what changes they made on the fly. 

Lily plopped down on her bed. “No fucking way! Tink? Killian’s ex Tink?” 

Tiana chuckled. “Guess the fairy is over Killian. They were quite cozy at the theater from what I heard.” 

Lily shook her head. Her best friend was ballsy, that was for sure. “She’s gonna get herself in trouble. The Jones brothers are _not_ nice guys.”

“I know," Tiana agreed. "Liam thought he owned me after one date. It’s crazy how possessive and territorial they are.”

It made Lily uncomfortable to think about. She knew that Liam was worse than Killian. He screamed danger and Lily didn’t like him at all. She knew that Emma wasn't intentionally going after Killian's ex-girlfriends, but she could recognize how it looked and what he would think. It worried her. 

“I remember! He was telling everyone you were his girl and-”

“Lily! Emma’s here, in the garage.” 

“Speak of the devil, Em's here.” Lily sat up and stepped into her work boots. She was ready to give Emma a piece of her mind. She'd been stewing for a week, and she was ready to tell Emma exactly how fucked up it was to completely ignore her the way she had been. 

Tiana chuckled. “Go on, I have psych homework.” 

“Ugh! I’m jealous. I can’t wait for college. I got my letter from S.U.” 

“Holy shit, really? That’s exciting. Go yell at Blondie and text me later.” 

Lily tossed her phone on the bed and made her way to the garage. Emma had already made herself comfortable. The docked iPod was playing but not nearly as loud as usual. Emma’s shirt was thrown over her motorcycle and she was under the car, oblivious. Lily grabbed Emma’s ankle and pulled. 

“Shit Lily, what the fuck?” Emma sat up on the skate and glared up at Lily. Lily reciprocated. Emma really didn't have a reason to be angry. She'd been an asshole. 

She crossed her arms. “Is your phone broken? Have you lost the ability to respond to text messages?” 

Emma scoffed. “Don’t start.” 

“Really? Don’t start? You get hurt here, in my garage. You have to re-work the last show, one _I_ put together by the way. My mom patches you up because you refuse to go to the hospital, then you don’t answer my texts or calls. _Then_ you have the audacity to show up like everything is fine and tell me not to fucking start?” Lily grabbed a towel off of a stool and threw it in Emma’s face. She was seething. She’d spent the whole week wondering if Emma was angry at her. Were they even friends anymore? It had been horrible, and then Emma showed up and pretended nothing happened. It was infuriating.

Emma stood up and stepped in Lily’s personal space. “You really need to calm down. I don’t have to answer every single time you call or text me. We’re friends, we’re not dating.”

Lily tried to hide how much Emma’s words affected her. “You’re my best friend. It’s common courtesy. I thought you were just dumping me like Aurora did. I guess now you’re too busy fucking Tink to care about anything else. That’s foul, Swan. First Milah, now Tink? Plus, the band is booking gigs all over town. Why do you insist on having this stupid dick measuring contest with Killian?” Lily was angry, but if she was being honest, she was also scared. It was too reminiscent of Aurora. They'd been friends for years and then she'd just stopped answering Lily's phone calls and texts. She avoided her at school and when they finally came face to face, all Aurora said was that she didn't want to be friends anymore. No explanation, no nothing. Just ten years of friendship, gone. 

Emma sighed, “I wouldn't do that to you. It’s not about Killian at all. I honestly don’t think about him. It’s not my fault that his exes need something better that they know I can provide. It would be rude of me to deny them.”

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. Emma was impossible. 

“Look, I’m sorry for being MIA. I was frustrated, but not with you. I've been frustrated with myself and I didn’t want to take that out on you, but MM gave me a stern talking to this morning l, so I figured I should pull my head out of my ass and come and see my best friend.”

Lily sighed. “Dammit Em, you’re such an asshole.”

“But you love me. Now stop bitching and grab a wrench. We have work to do.” 

* * *

Regina walked into the house exhausted. It’d been a long day. She’d been called in for surgery with Dr. Whale. Twelve hours later, and the young girl was finally stable and on her way to recovery. She placed her purse on the side table and walked further into the house. She felt drained.

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Regina walked to the kitchen, limbs heavy. Twelve hours in surgery was taxing both physically and mentally. It made it worse that the patient was a child, one they’d nearly lost twice. She didn’t think she could’ve handled that. It’d been years since she’d last lost a patient that young, and months since she'd operated on one. It was too much, and too hard. Their lives had barely begun and there they lay, having to fight.

“I know carbs aren’t your thing, but I figured you’d need comfort food and everyone love spaghetti, including the girls.” Regina nodded and tried to ignore Mal looking her over, taking stock. Regina knew she looked tired, but she hoped Mal would let it go.

“How was it?”

“Successful. We nearly lost her twice. There was bleeder I couldn’t find. Whale may be an asshole, but at least he’s a damn good doctor.” Regina went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, cracking it open and sipping it like a fine wine. “Also, you said girls. Plural.”

Mal added the sauce to the meat but kept the pasta separate. She moved over to the garlic bread she’d already prepped and slid it into the oven, turning the temperature down to 175 degrees.

“Yes, the prodigal child has returned. Now Lily can calm the hell down.”

Regina chuckled. “She _was_ a bit antsy.”

“They don’t fight often so Lily doesn’t know how to deal with it, and they’ve had two separate instances in about three weeks. She was nearly losing her mind.” Mal covered the pot and lowered the heat. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Regina sighed and shook her head. “I have not. You’re focused on the renovations and I’m just getting acclimated to be back here. And I just…we need to keep our distance.”

Mal huffed and grabbed Regina’s hand, pulling her into her bedroom. She closed the door. “You’ve been avoiding me since you got here. You chose the room furthest from mine, and you insist on putting Lily between us at dinner. I’m not going to pounce you, Regina.”

Regina sighed and hugged her stomach. “It’s not just you Mal. I’m….I’m vulnerable, and though I love you I don’t…I don’t trust it. I don’t trust us not to fall back into bad habits. In the part I've always turned to you, and I’m trying not to.”

It was hard to admit. Regina didn’t want it to be like every other time: coming home and falling into Mal’s arms, into her bed, into her web. It was a rinse and repeat that she was trying to avoid. She was trying to heal. She'd loved Robin, and in him she truly thought she'd found the person for her. They had planned their entire life together. Regina had visualized it and Robin had ruined it, breaking her heart and shattering her self-esteem all at once. Allowing herself to be with Mal would be like putting a bandaid over a stab wound.

“We’re adults, Regina. I’m not trying to take advantage of you. If you don’t want to have sex with me, then say so.” Regina was conflicted, because she knew that their combination was toxic. They always had been, but she was hurting. 

“Mal, it’s been a long day.”

“Say so.” Mal took a step closer and Regina didn’t stop her.

“We almost lost her…” It was weighing heavy on her, the patient who nearly died, all because Regina couldn’t find the bleeder. She wasn't a good surgeon, she was a _great_ surgeon. She had a high survival rate, she was sought after, she was one of the best. One of the best who hadn't been able to find a bleeder because the field was full of blood. She had panicked and in doing so, the little girl had nearly died. 

“Say so.” Another step and now they were face to face. “This one’s free.”

“Mal, please.” Regina placed her hands on Mal’s hips. She didn’t know if she should push her away or pull her close. It was a freebie, she could take it and have it not mean anything. She could give herself to Mal and just let herself get lost. 

“I know you better than anyone knows you. Better than he knew you. I know us, and we are never going to be perfect. We may not good _for_ each other, but we’re good _to_ each other. You need this. Let me give you what you need,” Mal purred.

Tears welled up in Regina’s eyes because everything Mal said was true. They would never work. They could never be more than what they were, but Mal _knew_ her. Better than Robin ever could. What they had was complex, but it was real. Moreso than whatever was brewing between she and Emma. Regina needed it, needed affection and love. She’d been without it for so long. She knew Mal could make it better, if she’d only let her.

“Make me feel something,” Regina breathed. She ignored the way her stomach dropped at the look of triumph on Mal’s face, and the way her brain was screaming about what a bad idea this was. She needed this, needed to forget everything and just feel. Regina let Mal pull off her clothes and walk her to the bed, let her kiss her, touch her, love her... if only for the moment. She shivered and sighed at the touches and caresses, the tantalizing brushes of skin against skin. She arched into Mal as her mouth moved across her flushed skin towards her core.

Regina bit down hard on a pillow whilst Mal tongued her most intimate parts. She fisted blonde tresses and rolled her hips, an errant thought coming to her mind. Did Emma’s hair feel the same? Was it thick and lush like Mal's? A choked groan bubbled up. Her back arched as she felt her orgasm approach. Regina bit down harder, stifling Emma's name as it spilled from her lips. Her body began to quiver as her mind continued to stray. 

Mal locked her arms around Regina’s thighs, keeping her in place. She dipped her tongue down and teased her entrance just before Regina felt her tongue enter her. Her eyes rolled back, an orgasm shooting through her, taking her by surprise. She moved the pillow and looked down, but Mal was focused on the task at hand. Regina needed her to look up so she could banish thoughts of a different blonde, one with emerald eyes and strong arms, arms that she was sure could hold her in place better than Mal's could. She pressed the pillow to her mouth once more and moaned the wrong name again.

Regina pushed Mal’s head away as the woman continued to lap at her tender core. She pulled gently on her hair and mustered a smile when Mal climbed up her body. The color of her eyes was wrong, the curve of her lips not arrogant enough. She groaned and kissed her, hoping her brain would shut up and just let her have the moment. Regina liked the taste of herself on Mal’s lips. She snaked her hand down and found Mal’s moist center.

“Regina….” It was a warning. Mal wasn’t much of a receiver and again Regina’s thoughts went to Emma. Did she liked to be touched? What did she sound like? She shook the thought away, rolling the engorged nub between her fingers before teasing it with tight circles. Mal buried her face in the crook of Regina’s neck. It was nice, taking power for once. Not being at her mercy, not being the weaker of the two. 

“I want to hear you,” Regina growled.

Mal groaned and bit down on Regina’s shoulder. Regina wrapped her left arm around Mal and moved her right hand lower, letting two fingers slide inside her. Mal's walls fluttered around the sudden intrusion. She whimpered into Regina’s ear and moved her hips in sync with Regina’s thrusts. Regina relished in the power of the moment. Having Mal at her mercy was rare. Would Emma give up control? She didn’t know when she’d allowed her mind to envision Emma that way, but as she worked Mal closer to orgasm, she couldn’t help but want it to be Emma sitting in her lap, mouth on her neck, core wrapped around her fingers, shuddering while soft and meek whimpers fell from her pale pink lips. 

“Shit.” Mal dug her nails into Regina’s back and her hips bucked against Regina’s hand. When Mal leaned in to kiss her, she accepted it even though her mind was elsewhere. She clung to Mal, coaxing the older blonde through her orgasm. Regina didn’t feel as relieved as she wanted to, as she hoped she would.

“I’m going to get cleaned up, then finish dinner.” Mal rolled off the bed and began to re-dress. Regina watched, enjoying the view as Mal pulled on her shirt, ignored her panties, and pulled on her dress pants. She smiled down at Regina.

“You, my dear, are exquisite.” She accepted the kiss Mal gave her before she walked out. Regina fell back against the bed, completely at a loss. She was still throbbing between her legs even after Mal brought her to orgasm. That had never happened before. Even when they were not in a good place emotionally, Regina had always been sexually satisfied. 

She let her hand wander, let her mind conjure forbidden images of a young blonde with mischievous eyes and an arrogant smirk. Of strong arms and firm abdomen muscles. Thoughts of being pinned down made Regina bite her lip. She moved her hand between her legs more fervently. Did Emma use toys? Would Emma use them with her? She gasped and arched off the bed, mouthing Emma’s name as she shuddered from her orgasm. She should feel shame, but in that moment, for that second, she just couldn’t.


	11. Chapter 10

_Soft lips are open_

_Them knuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying_

_You’re dying_

_You _

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed_

_With what just transpired._

Regina paused when she walked into the garage, the lyrics of the song making her blush. She did notice that the music wasn’t as loud as it usually was, and it made her smile. She caught a glimpse of Lily changing a tire while Emma sat on a stool, a towel wrapped around her arm. She reached over and paused the song, trying to ignore the warmth that flooded her lower belly.

“Dinner is ready. Please wash up.”

Regina leaned against the door frame and shook her head. It amused her that Emma wouldn’t look at her,, though really, she didn’t know how she’d react if she did. That last orgasm still played in her mind, how she’d helped herself alone with thoughts of Emma. Heat rose in her cheeks. She wasn't ashamed but she _was_ embarrassed. Regina felt like a teenager with a crush on the bad boy in school. She was almost positive Emma appealed to girls who liked a little danger. She had trouble written all over her. 

“Hey, Mama! I didn’t know you were home. How’d it go today?” Lily dropped the tire iron and looked over at Regina, a smile on her face. 

“We saved her.”

Lily stood up, looked down at her filthy hands, then back at her mother. Regina gave her daughter a faux glare, knowing just what the little hellion was thinking. Lily’s smirk confirmed her intentions as she came towards Regina with her arms outstretched for a hug. Regina shook her head and jumped back to stop Lily from getting any closer. 

“Absolutely not! Go wash up!”

Lily chuckled and shook her head before she leaned in and kissed Regina’s cheek. “She ripped her sutures.”

Regina sighed and looked at Emma. Their eyes met and Regina felt her knees weaken. She wanted her and she didn't know if the feeling had always been so visceral, or if she was more susceptible now because she'd just had two orgasms.

“Snitch.”

“Whatever. She would have asked to see them anyway. You're not exactly being surreptitious with the towel.” Lily stuck her tongue out at Emma before leaving the garage.

Regina grabbed a stool, rolled it over in front of Emma, and lowered herself onto it. She hadn't anticipated what it would feel like being so close to her. This wasn't like before. Regina's mindset was different that day, strictly professional. Emma was once again shirtless, grease streaked across her arms. She truly was nice to look at and Regina was sure she was nice to touch and be touched by. She would definitely let Emma touch her, kiss her, fuck her. 

Regina cleared her throat. “What happened?”

“I flexed,” Emma deadpanned.

Regina arched an eyebrow, something she seemed to do often in Emma’s presence. She waited for her to elaborate, sure there was more to the story.

“The lug was tight. I tried to get it off, then I felt the stitches rip.”

Regina reached out but paused, looking up at Emma, waiting for permission.

“You can touch me,” Emma said, interested.

Regina inhaled and tried not to let her mind run rampant. She failed as thoughts of touching and fucking Emma flooded her brain. The blonde had wormed her way into the deepest recesses of Regina's mind. She looked at Emma and could see that the blonde knew exactly what she’d said. So much mischief in those emerald eyes. Regina wanted to groan, to exclaim, to tell Emma what she could do with her innuendos and suggestive words, what she could do with her fingers, her mouth, her tongue.

“Regina?” Emma let go of the towel and unwrapped it, Regina exhaled slowly, looking at the mess.

“You ripped all of them.” Regina examined the wound and ignored the goosebumps that appeared when she brushed her fingers against Emma's skin. She would have to re-stitch it. She wanted to be mad, but she wasn’t. She honestly wasn’t surprised.

“Actually, some of them ripped the other night, but the bleeding wasn’t bad. I covered it with gauze.”

Regina rolled her eyes, a tangle of emotions rolling around in her head. “You ripped your stitches days ago and you didn’t come here? What did you do to rip them then?”

Emma smirked and Regina immediately tensed. Emma pulled her stool closer so they were as close as they could get. Regina searched those eyes that wouldn't let her go. “The same thing you were doing before you came in here.”

Regina was taken aback. She immediately tried to put space between them but Emma grabbed the rolling stool with her left hand. Regina froze. Having Emma’s hand between her legs was not doing good things for her overactive imagination. She looked down at Emma’s hand, could see the muscles flex in her arm. The muscles that were keeping Regina in place. She’d been right about how strong the blonde was. Regina's whole body thrummed with arousal. 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Swan.” She was hoarse and there was so much desire in her voice. 

Emma scooted to the edge of her stool, letting her legs fall open a bit more. She pulled Regina closer. Her knee brushed Emma’s inner thigh and there was no way she was getting away. Did she want to get away? Did she want to let Emma have her way on the floor of the garage, with both Lily and Mal upstairs? She shifted forward on the stool, leaving minimal space between herself and Emma's hand. She looked up to see Emma lick her lips. 

“You were glowing with that ‘I just had sex’ aura when you walked in. You’re a little flushed right now, actually.”

Emma reached up and stroked her neck. Regina shuddered and closed her legs, trapping Emma's hand between them. The seat of her trousers just had to be wet. She could feel the moisture in her panties.

“She marked you.”

Emma adjusted her arm and it brushed the seat of Regina's pants. Regina stood and Emma followed suit. She tried to stifle her whimper, but the look in Emma's eyes was so hot that Regina thought she'd melt. They were too close and Emma hadn't moved her hand. If Regina were being honest, she didn't really want her to. They stared at one another, sizing each other up. Emma was bold. So bold. Regina liked it. 

Regina took a step back, causing Emma's hand to fall away. She missed it immediately. She ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled noisily. “I’ll patch you up after dinner.”

Emma held her gaze as she brought her left hand up to her face, running it under her nose and smirking. It was so incredibly raunchy that it was sexy.

“You’re assuming I’m staying.”

Regina cocked her head to the side and smirked. “I heard you like to eat.”

The look in Emma’s eyes was absolutely sinful. Both women knew that Regina wasn’t talking about food.

“It’s my favorite thing to do.”

* * *

Regina, Mal, Lily and Emma sat around the table. Lily picked at her salad, eating around the olives. Mal ate, sneaking peaks at Regina, which Emma found amusing because Regina was entirely focused on her plate. She'd only been able to catch the brunette's eyes once and it'd been smoldering. What happened in the garage had changed things for Emma. She'd thought that her attraction to Regina had been one-sided. It wasn't. If they'd been alone, Emma would have taken whatever Regina was willing to give her. She didn't care about whatever was happening between Mal and Regina. It wasn't because she was heartless, but because Regina clearly needed more than Mal could give her. 

“How was the show?” Mal asked 

Emma looked up from her plate and chewed faster, washing it down with a drink from her wine glass. She wasn’t much of a wine drinker, but it was a nice red. “It was good. I was a little tense. It felt off not having my guitar, but Ruby was great. She’s been wanting to take lead, so it worked out well.”

“It’s still so fascinating to me that Ruby is in a band, playing guitar.”

Emma looked at Regina, glad that she was engaging in conversation. “She’s good, has great stage presence and a great voice. I got lucky with her, Mulan and Merida. We work well together. Then of course we got Lily to help us get our shit together and it’s been pretty great. I can’t say I’ll _just_ sing often, but it’s good to know that Lily can hold her own.”

“When you’re _just_ singing I almost forget you’re an asshole,” Lily joked, smirking at Emma. 

“So what exactly do you guys play? The genre, I mean.”

Emma took a bite of her garlic bread and slouched in her chair. “We’re versatile. We do some covers. The band hates how much I love Nickelback but we always make it our own. We like rock, and I’m a fan of country. Merida and I write a lot. Lily has taken to it too."

“You’d never believe the songs came from her. They're really good. Not that she’s not good, just... the subject matter is surprising.” Lily blushed and took a bite of spaghetti. She always complimented Emma's writing even if the song wasn't good. It was nice to have someone so supportive in her life. 

“Oh?” Regina asked, reaching over to pick up her wine glass. She looked at Emma over the rim and the blonde bit her lip, recalling what had transpired in the garage. She wondered what Regina would've done if she'd kissed her. 

“Yeah, my favorite one that surprised me was ‘Black Roses.’ Such a great song, right mom?”

Mal was quiet and when Emma looked over at her, she was watching Regina. There was something about it that Emma couldn’t quite place. Emma wondered if Mal could tell something had happened, though that didn't make sense. She was sure they weren't that obvious. 

“Mom?”

Mal started a bit, but nodded. “Yes, I was surprised by the depth of it, especially because I hear firsthand what she usually deems appropriate.”

Emma thought she sensed more vitriol in her words than usual, but she tried to ignore it. She wasn't going to go back and forth with Mal, especially in front of Lily. “Hey now, I have great taste in music."

“Yes, because ‘I want to fuck you like an animal’ is great taste in music.” Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. The table grew silent. Emma watched Regina drink her wine and couldn’t help but be amused. Of all the songs to choose from... 

“Come on Regina, it’s deeper than that, ‘I wanna feel you from the inside.’ That’s prolific.”

“It’s vulgar.”

“You get me closer to God.”

Lily snickered. Mal scoffed, and Emma refused to take her eyes of Regina. Their banter had her full attention. She enjoyed the back and forth. It reminded her of the chess game they played: how strategic Regina was, thinking everything through. 

“I could imagine you would need help with that endeavor.”

Emma took another bite, chewing slowly before leaning back and running her fingers through her hair. “Meaning?”

Regina smiled, and though it was more mocking than genuine, Emma didn’t seem to mind. “Getting closer to God.”

Emma licked her lips and cocked her head to the side. “Are you religious, Regina?”

“No, but I know a few things about Christianity and holy you are not, Swan.”

Emma chuckled. "Sinners have more fun.”

* * *

Regina washed her hands with antibacterial soap and put on disposable gloves. Dinner had been cleared away, the dishes had been washed and she’d had an awkward moment with Mal in the kitchen. She didn't want to dwell on it, but the aggression had taken her by surprise. They'd never really exploited their relationship in front of Lilyl, so the fact that Mal pinned Regina against the counter and tried to snake her hand into her pants was too far for comfort. She'd seemed angry when Regina hissed at her to stop. She didn't understand what had gotten into Mal. Then of course, there was thick tension when Emma walked into the kitchen. It was all too much. 

“Are you worried about catching something, Regina?”

She sighed and sat on the stool in front of Emma. They’d turned the kitchen into a makeshift clinic. She’d be sure to thoroughly disinfect the island when they were done. She looked over at Emma and smirked. "Standard procedure. Then again, you are quite undignified. Maybe I should worry that it's contagious." 

The joy in Emma’s eyes seemed to dim. “Undignified? No, actually I’m not. I didn’t have etiquette classes, or charm school, or whatever fancy shit you grew up with. I had group homes, fake ass foster parents, and the street. That was my life, so if my survival instincts are undignified, than excuse the fuck outta me.”

Regina was stunned by the rawness. She hadn’t meant to offend, just thought they were picking up the dinnertime banter where they'd left off. In that moment, Regina realized she didn’t know much about Emma or her past.

“Swan…I-”

“Are you gonna patch me up, or not?”

There was nothing else to say, so Regina began stitching. She was diligent and delicate, taking care not to hurt Emma anymore than she already had. Suturing was second nature, so she let her mind wander. Regina had been openly flirting with Emma in front of Mal, in front of their daughter. She needed to get a handle on herself, and couldn’t allow whatever was between them to continue. She wouldn’t. If she were honest with herself, Mal's behavior wasn't surprising. She was territorial, even when she didn't have the right to be. It made sense that she'd tried to stake her claim. 

When Regina finished, she wrapped Emma's arm in fresh gauze. “All done. Try not to get it wet and be careful. Please don’t rip these. I'll check to see how you're healing in a few days.”

Emma nodded and slid off the stool. She shoved her left arm into her jacket but took care with her right. Regina wanted to help her, but didn't think that was best. The light and fun air between then had disintegrated and now it was tense and uncomfortable, but she couldn't leave it exactly like it was. 

“Swan?”

“What?”

Regina sighed and pulled her gloves off. She stood up and stepped closer to Emma. “Don’t punish Lily because I upset you,” she said gently.

Emma scoffed. “Wow, you’re really full of yourself aren’t you? Tell Lily I’ll be over sometime tomorrow.”

Regina watched Emma walk away, annoyed. She couldn't seem to figure out what was up or down. She always seemed to say the wrong thing and it was starting to get to her. Regina had never struggled so much to just talk to someone. Maybe it was a good thing. Whatever was happening between them needed to stop, so maybe the sudden strain was for the best. 


	12. Chapter 11

There was a knock on Regina’s door and she quickly minimized the window she had open on her laptop. She didn’t have a chance to respond before the door was opening and Mal was crossing the room, lowering herself onto Regina bed. She leaned in to kiss her and Regina turned her head, letting Mal’s lips brush her cheek. She wasn't interested in more. Regina wasn't interested in anything but some alone time with her racing thoughts. The last thing she needed was Mal acting like she was her favorite tree to piss on. 

“Really?”

Regina shook her head and crossed her arms across her stomach. “You said it was free. That means no expectations. I don’t want to do this again. I _can’t_ do this again with you. Today was nice and I appreciate it, but this should not continue.”

Mal scoffed. “She’s a child Regina, you know that.”

Regina recoiled as if Mal had slapped her. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I had a little chat with Emma before you patched her up. She has a great poker face but her eyes tell it all.” Mal sneered.

Regina sat up straighter. It all made sense. Whatever Mal had said to Emma had really left an impression. It added context to her stormy mood. Regina was angry that Mal had the audacity to step in. She knew that Mal could be aggressive, especially when it came to her, but she'd thought that time had changed that. Regina had hoped, falsely, that maybe Mal didn't believe that she still had some kind of claim to her.

“That was completely uncalled for.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Regina, I was at that table. I knew she was attracted to you when she met you, but I never would have guessed that you… She’s our daughter’s best friend. She can’t afford to lose another one.”

That was a slap to the face and they both knew it. Mal didn’t linger, she stood, knowing she was no longer welcome. Regina watched her leave. She wanted to scream and break things. How dare Mal judge her? She hadn’t done anything, she _wouldn’t_ do anything. She’d already decided that she would stop it. She had to. There was no way anything good could come from it, even though she wanted it more than she'd wanted anything in a very long time. 

Regina tapped on her trackpad and her laptop lit up. She opened her browser. The band’s YouTube page was still up. She opened another tab and checked her email, needing a distraction. She wasn’t interested in going back to Boston, so she ignored all emails pertaining to her return. She scoffed at an email from Dr. Whale offering her both a job and a date. She declined both. Skimming through her inbox, Regina saw nothing else that needed her immediate attention. She closed the tab and was left with Pynk’s YouTube page. She scrolled through and found a video titled ‘Black Roses’.

_I can see your eyes_

_Staring into mine but it’s a battlefield _

_and you're on the other side_

_You can throw your words sharper than a knife_

_And leave me cold_

_In another house on fire._

Regina watched, enthralled by Emma and the lyrics to the song. The quality of the video wasn’t great, but it was clear that Emma really felt what she was singing. There was a story there. It was haunting and beautiful.

_Now you only bring me black roses_

_And they crumble in the dust when they’re held_

_Now you only bring me black roses_

_But I’m not under your spell_

_I’m not under your spell_

As the song came to an end, Regina could hear the tears in Emma’s voice even as she smiled and waved to the crowd. The video ended and Regina just stared, feeling like she’d learned something but not sure what. She closed the laptop, her thoughts heavy. She’d judged Emma quite harshly and she felt guilt bubbling in her gut. Emma was far more than the eye could see, and even though Regina knew she shouldn’t, she wanted to know more.

* * *

_Stumble outta that red door, hop into a cab_

_Feelin’ a little bit crazy, feelin’ like I wanna be bad_

_Ain’t goin home til I check a few more sins off of my list_

_If you’re looking for me I’m gonna see, I’m gonna be where trouble is_

Regina stood in the doorway and was surprised by what she saw and heard. The music was loud, but it wasn’t from the dock. Mal’s garage had been turned into a practice space. Mulan was behind a set of drums, Merida behind a keyboard, Emma stood off to the side with Lily while Ruby sang. She watched Lily and Emma talk. After a few minutes, Emma stopped the band and gave some notes. Regina had known that they practiced in the garage, but it hadn't happened since she'd been there. It was quite a sight. 

“Practice day.”

Regina jumped at how close Mal was to her ear. She didn’t turn to look at her. They’d been like ships in the night, neither one spending too much time in the other’s space. It had been a week since the dinner and Regina was still not pleased with Mal. She had actively been avoiding her, but if Mal minded, she hadn't said anything. Regina turned her attention to the band and saw Emma strapping her guitar to Lily. They started up again, this time with Lily playing.

_Trouble is a girl with a guitar in the next bar_

_Trouble is I don’t even have to know her name_

_Trouble is a rebound night, where it’s like there’s gonna be a catfight_

_Trouble is ain’t no girl gonna stand in my way._

_Stumble outta that back door, hop into a cab_

_Feelin’ a little bit crazy, feelin’ like I wanna be bad_

_Ain’t goin home til I check a few more sins off of my list_

_If you’re looking for me I’m gonna see, I’m gonna be where trouble is_

_Where trouble is_

“I didn’t know Lily played,” Regina said, watching their daughter, a smile on her face. She watched, completely unnoticed by the band. She was impressed with Lily, but Emma was nice to watch too. She was a different person, giving directions, stopping to tell them something was off, giving pointers on the vocals and the harmonies. It was a glimpse into another part of Emma and Regina liked what she saw.

“I love this song! Lily, who knew you had it in you?” Ruby said after they finished. 

“I’m glad it means we have to play one less Nickelback song,” Merida added, though she appeared to be joking. 

Emma scoffed. “Well, ‘Kiss’ isn’t ready yet.”

“But three is a lot Em, even for you,” Ruby quipped as she put her mic on the stand.

Regina watched Emma debate it before turning to Lily. “What do you think?”

Lily pulled off the guitar and placed it in the stand before going over and picking up a notebook. “I think keep ‘Burn It To The Ground’ but do ‘Kryptonite’ instead of another Nickelback song. ‘Twist of Barbwire’, ‘In the Name of Your Love,’ and maybe tease ‘Kiss,’ then close with…’Trouble Is.’ I think the crowd will love it.”

“I agree, I think that’s great. Regina!”

Everyone in the garage turned to the doorway. Lily jumped up and went over to hug her, a huge smile on her face. Everyone else waved except for Emma. She just stared. Regina was surprised by how Emma's reaction affected her. 

“Were you here for Trouble Is?” Lily asked.

Regina nodded. “I was. It sounded great. I saw you playing, too. I had no idea that you could.”

Lily blushed and Regina pulled her into another hug. She looked over and saw Emma watching her. She’d made herself scarce the past week or so, trying to stay out of the blonde's way. Emma had meant what she said, showing up at the house the day after the dinner, but Regina left as soon as she arrived. She went to Granny's, then for a walk. She'd found things to do away from Emma whenever she came over. If they saw each other, it was brief with minimal interaction. 

“How have you been, Regina?” Ruby stepped from behind the mic stand, a girlish blush covering her cheeks. The crush that Ruby had on her was adorable once upon a time. It started when Ruby was in middle school and Regina thought it was precious back then. As Ruby grew older and more confident, it was more blatant and Regina didn't find it adorable anymore. 

“I’m doing well, you?”

Ruby ran her fingers through her hair and caught a strand. Twirled it. “Oh me? I’m fine.”

“Good. Well, we’ll let you get back to it.” Regina smiled and nodded, trying to hide her amusement at Ruby's attempts to appear innocent. 

“Actually, we could use an unbiased opinion,” Lily said, looking up at Regina.

“Come on Lil, I’m sure she has more important things to do,” Emma griped, fiddling with the mic. Regina could tell that she wasn't wanted, but she also didn't want to upset Lily. It was a delicate dance and she was just trying to hit all the steps. 

“I honestly don’t mind.”

“Sure it’s not too undignified for you?” No one spoke, and Regina just stared at Emma, unsure of how to proceed. She knew Emma had every right to be angry, but she didn't know what everyone in the room thought it meant. That made her feel awkward. 

“Play the damn song, Blondie,” Mal yelled, causing the band members to chuckle. Though Mal tried to add a joking edge to her tone, Regina knew there was still some animosity there, and it was clear by the look on Emma's face that she wasn't pleased by Mal's interjection. 

“Yeah, play the damn song,” Lily mimicked, going back to her notebook. It lifted the tension, and for that Regina was happy. She _wasn't_ happy about the lingering kiss Mal left on her cheek before leaving the garage. 

“Fine. Ruby, get your ass back over here. Lily, you know my part on the guitar, right?”

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, grabbing Emma’s guitar and plugging it in. Merida counted them in. Emma took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let the music envelop her. She opened her eyes and looked into Regina’s. Then she started to sing.

_Babe, I’m a puppet on a string_

_You could make me do anything right now. _

_Oh babe, I’m a fly in your web_

_I’m tangled up in every word you just said_

_Oh girl, when you walk like that, talk like that, look like that_

_I’m chained to your wall_

_So honey come in for the kill_

_Come on closer babe, I’m going crazy, save me_

_Don’t just leave me like this_

_Just one kiss._

The music faded, and Emma held Regina’s gaze.

“Well?”

Regina cleared her throat and looked over at Lily. She couldn't look at Emma, not after that song, with those lyrics, and the way Emma had sung them _to _her. As if they were about her. 

“I think it’s a good song and will appeal to your audience.”

“Yes! See, Em? So…I think open with ‘Kryptonite,’ then ‘Burn it to the Ground,’ then ‘Kiss,’ which leads into ‘Barbwire.’ Close with ‘Trouble Is’ with a potential song on deck, or just put in ‘The Name of Love’ first, then go through your set list.”

“Do you know ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ by Def Leppard? Might be a good standby song.” Again, everyone looked up at Regina.

“That’s not a bad idea, Em,” Ruby smirked, winking at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes playfully, not wanting to upset anyone else. 

“Once again, I’ll leave you to it." 

* * *

Regina moved around the kitchen, cleaning the counters. The task wasn’t necessarily needed, but she’d already stripped the sheets and started her laundry. There was still an obscene amount of noise coming from the garage. She actually recognized the song they were currently playing, and Regina hummed along. She liked it and she wasn't sure if it was solely because she felt like it was about her or not, but she had enjoyed it. 

“Are you humming my song?”

Regina gasped and turned. Emma was leaning against the island looking amused. Regina felt her cheeks flush. She'd thought she would have been alone for a while. Mal had left, though she wasn't sure where she'd gone, and the band was rehearsing, so it should have been a safe bet.

“Was I? I didn’t notice.” Regina turned back to the counter, hoping that Emma would get the hint and leave her alone, but she didn’t. And honestly, Regina wasn't surprised by it in the slightest.

“So you liked the song?”

“I do believe I said just that.”

Emma chuckled and the sound nestled into Regina’s ear, causing a shudder to move down her spine. She couldn't allow this to start again. She'd told herself that it wasn't going to happen, and she needed to stand by that. She wasn't some simpering groupie, she could control herself. When Emma spoke again, she was closer.

“Actually, you said it was a good song, not that you liked it.”

“Swan…”

“Yeah?"

Regina took a deep breath and turned around to face Emma. The blonde had rounded the island and now stood less than an arms-length away. Her eyes were piercing. She was too close and yet not close enough. Regina felt the energy in the room shift. She wanted to step just a little closer to the fire, feel the heat of it against her skin.

“I liked what I heard. Is it technically a song if it isn’t finished?”

Emma smirked and took a step closer. She looked Regina up and down, taking her time, starting at Regina's bare feet, then taking in the dark-wash skinny jeans that hugged her frame, the long-sleeved shirt clinging to all the right places, the outline of her bra visible. There was so many promises in Emma's eyes and Regina desperately wanted to know if Emma could deliver, or if her arrogance was all an act. 

“It’s still a song, just an incomplete one. Maybe I just need inspiration. Some undignified inspiration.”

Regina sighed and looked down. “What I said was…unnecessary. I’m sorry. I'm sorry for whatever Mal said to you, too. It was not her place.”

Emma nodded.

“My arm itches.”

Regina scrunched her face in confusion. Her eyebrows knitted together. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and just stared. It was a weird segway, and Regina didn't know what she was supposed to do with the information. She hadn't expected much of a response for her apology but hearing that Emma's arm itched was not on the list of possibilities.

Emma sighed and started unbuttoning her flannel. Regina watched as each undone button exposed more skin. It was skin she'd seen before, but it was still arousing. She should tell her to stop, that nothing could happen, but as Emma worked the last couple of buttons, Regina couldn't make herself care about right or wrong. Emma finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled her arm out of the sleeve. 

“My arm itches,” she said again.

“Oh!” Regina’s eyes widened understanding why Emma had mentioned her itching arm. She chuckled lightly. “Your stitches are dissolving. Well, they’re starting to.”

Regina reached out, then stopped herself. She looked up at Emma, who nodded. Regina gently examined the sutures. The skin looked pink and healthy. Her handiwork hadn't been ruined a second time and she appreciated the care the blonde had taken. She didn't want to have to stitch Emma up again. 

“It looks good. You’re healing nicely. You should be able to play again in about a week.”

“We're working at a party next Friday. Will I be able to play?” Emma put her arm back in her flannel but didn’t button it. Her abdomen was left bare, as it normally was, and her black sports bra covered everything important, which Regina found unfortunate.

Regina cleared her throat. “Um, yes. Uh, that’s more than a week. As long as you’re careful…it’s fine."

"Is there anything else I should refrain from doing?" Emma asked from underneath her eyelashes, and there was that shift again. That change in air that made Regina want to throw caution to the wind and just go for it. 

"Like what?" 

Emma smirked. "You tell me, doc." 

Emma took a step closer, effectively pressing their bodies together. The feel of Emma was even better than Regina imagined. She was warm and her abdomen was firm. Regina's breathing sped up but she didn't push Emma away. She didn't feel trapped and she didn't feel like a prize. She knew that if she asked Emma to move, she would. If she told her to stop, she would. The thing was, she didn't want her to stop, though she felt like she should. 

"What are you doing, Swan?" 

Emma's hands came up and she placed them on the counter, boxing Regina in. Regina swallowed, rocking forward a bit, pressing herself firmly against Emma. She waited, interested in just how far this would go. She watched Emma's eyes, knew what she _wanted_ to do, but would she? Regina wanted to know if all the bravado was just for show. Emma leaned in but paused, giving Regina the choice. Regina closed the space between them without hesitation. 

It wasn't gentle. There was far too much between them for gentle brushes of lips and soft caresses. Regina opened for Emma immediately, accepting her tongue like it was something she did daily. Emma was a tease, caressing Regina's tongue and then retreating, but Regina wasn't interested in being toyed with. She gripped Emma's hips, holding her in place and leaning in, giving Emma tongue and teeth. She wasn't disappointed. Emma showed quickly that she was just as skilled, and their tongues moved together. Emma kissed her like she only ever wanted to kiss Regina, as if her sole purpose in life had been to get to this very moment where she could be pressed against Regina, kissing her. Emma nipped at her lip before pulling away. Her eyes were nearly black, arms still wrapped around Regina. She allowed herself to be held, but stifled the whimper that threatened to escape when Emma took a step back. 

They didn't speak, but Regina wasn't bothered by the silence. She watched as Emma walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Regina watched her intently. Drinking water was an everyday occurrence, but watching Emma do it did things to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she heard the garage door close. 

“Mama! Can I go to the diner with the band?”

Lily entered the kitchen, notebook in hand, not really paying attention. For that, Regina was thankful. 

“Yes. Do you need money?”

“Nah. Ruby said not to worry about it.”

Regina scoffed and went looking for her purse. She knew it was just outside of the doorway, but she took her time getting it. Regina dug out a credit card and turned to go back in the kitchen when she overheard the conversation between Lily and Emma.

“Hey, they got the transition from ‘Kiss’ to ‘Barbwire.’ Did she check your stitches?”

“Said I should be fine," Emma answered breezily. "Also, I got something for the second verse of ‘Kiss,’ but I’m not ready to share it with the band.”

“Let me hear it.”

There was a pause before Emma spoke again.

“Okay, so I like the idea of starting the second verse like the first one. Right now, I've got these three lines stuck in my head:

_Babe, I’m a hostage in a chair_

_You got me tied in your stare_

_I’m going nowhere._

“Shit, Em! That’s hot! I like it! Maybe keep the second verse consistent with the whole ‘stuck’ concept.”

Regina felt it was safe to re-enter the kitchen. “Here you are. Be back before 11. It’s a school night. Make sure everyone’s food is paid for. My treat.” Regina handed Lily her card.

“Thanks! Let me go get changed. Em, keep it. You scrap lyrics all the time, but these are _good_.” Lily left the kitchen, but not before kissing Regina’s cheek. She smiled at Lily and waited until her daughter was out of earshot.

“So, you were already inspired? She’s right, those lyrics are good.”

Emma fiddled with her water bottle and smirked. “I was stuck on how to work the beginning of the verse. Maybe I just needed some dignified inspiration." She gave Regina a sly smile.

"Oh?" Regina asked, a smirk on her lips. Emma nodded as she took a step closer. Regina was worried about Lily reappearing, but she couldn't make herself stop. She didn't back down, and she would be lying if she said she was shocked when Emma closed the space between them completely. There was no need to hesitate anymore. The kiss was firm, but somehow still soft. Neither of them deepened it, but it still lit a fire in Regina. She'd experienced a frenzied moment with Emma, but this kiss left her wanting. It made her wonder if Emma took her time in bed, if she was one to explore or just get right down to business. Kissing Emma was dangerous, but Regina didn't know if she could stop. 

Emma was the one to break the kiss, and Regina sighed. She expected a quip or something in true Emma fashion, but it didn't happen. She only reached out and brushed her thumb against Regina's bottom lip. Regina nipped at it and smirked when Emma chuckled. Emma stepped back, allowing her hand to brush against Regina's as she went.


	13. Chapter 12

“No, no!” Come on Mulan, what happened,” Ruby yelled, throwing fries at her friend. Mulan scoffed and rolled her eyes before taking a drink of water. Her cheeks were pink. Lily knew she was embarrassed and wouldn't tell them anything. She'd already said more than she usually did. Lily understood that. They were a rowdy bunch and even though she loved them, sometimes it was more than even she could take. 

“Aye, ye know she won’t tell. She likes her privacy private. Unlike you, Rubes. I think it’s sweet,” Merida added, bumping shoulders with Ruby. Ever the mediator, Merida could always de-escalate situations unless she was in the middle of them. Then she was firey as the color of her hair. Wild, too.

“Thanks, Mer.”

“Lily, why have you been hiding Regina?” Ruby asked, toying with her straw. The action was overtly sexual. Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was accustomed to the overt thirst for both her moms, though Ruby really took the cake. She never tried to hide her attraction, just dove headfirst into it, never caring that it was totally inappropriate, not caring that it was awkward. It was honestly more amusing than anything, but sometimes it got to be too much. Sometimes it was an overload.

“Because you’re a twat who wants to fuck her, maybe,” Emma muttered, and the entire table laughed loudly. The blonde smirked, ate more fries, and sipped her chocolate milkshake. Lily hid her smirk behind her glass. She looked knowingly at Emma but didn't say anything. Ruby wasn't the only one who was carrying a torch or her mom, but she didn't think she should call Emma out, especially in front of the band. 

“Who doesn’t want to fuck Regina Mills? I’ve had a crush on her since I was like, eleven.” Ruby crossed her legs and fanned herself dramatically. 

“That’s fucking disgusting. She’s like, my mom.” Lily intoned just enough ire into her voice, but she wasn't that bothered. Freshman year of high school was so stressful with people trying to be her friend just so they could have an excuse to be at her house, where her parents were. Aurora had been the one reliable constant until she wasn't. It still stung if she thought about it for too long. 

Ruby shrugged. “So, she’s a MILF. Sue me. Come on, you know that half the guys at school want to fuck Mal. You have hot parents. They have a hot daughter.” Ruby reached across the table and stroked Lily’s arm. It happened often and in the beginning, Lily really didn't know if Ruby was kidding or not. Ruby was not shy with her sexual prowess and she enjoyed the company of both men and women. She was gorgeous and though Lily wasn't interested, she saw the appeal. 

Emma popped Ruby's hand and Lily giggled. “Bad dog.”

Ruby stuck her tongue out. “I’m a good bitch, actually.”

She flicked her tongue lewdly at Emma, making the blonde roll her eyes. They were ridiculous. Lily was the only who knew that Emma and Ruby had almost crossed the line, but Ruby was drunk and she vomited all over Emma's shoes. That had ended any potential for anything more than friendship and honestly, Lily thought it would have ruined their dynamic. 

“That’s horrible technique. No wonder you suck so much dick. No woman is letting you anywhere near them.”

Mulan blushed, and Merida snorted before laughing hysterically. Lily just shook her head at her best friend. It had taken time to get used to just how vulgar and crass Emma could be, but now it was her new normal. Emma was worlds apart from Aurora. She sometimes wondered if she intentionally found someone who was the complete opposite. 

“Fuck you, Swan.”

Emma smirked and blew Ruby a kiss. “Tell me when. I’ll finger you like my guitar strings.”

“Ewwww,” the table chorused, laughing together. The diner was empty aside from Leroy, who nursed a whiskey and ignored them. They sat in the back corner in the big booth, their usual spot. The group spent about as much time in Granny's as they did at Merida's cabin. It was good food, cheap food, and most times they didn't have to pay since Ruby's grandmother owned the place. It was also a good place to hang out with a minor. Lily often felt like she was ruining their good times, but they reassured her that they didn't care much for the Rabbit Hole and when they wanted to drink, they did it at Merida's place anyway. 

“Aye, Swan.”

Emma looked to where Merida motioned and rolled her eyes. Killian and his brother had just walked in, flanked by Felix and Peter. Lily looked over and sighed. She felt her stomach tighten. The tension between Killian and Emma was always just below the surface. He'd tried to date her of course, but he was barking up the wrong tree. He didn't take the rejection well. That fueled their initial feud but add to that the fact that Emma was the lead in the best band in town, _and_ she was familiar with the women of Storybrooke, and it was a recipe for disaster. You would think that at 26 years old, Killian would get over it. He would never admit it, but Lily knew he was threatened by Emma. 

“Emma, don’t. Please,” Lily whispered, hoping that Emma would just ignore them. They were loud and rude to Ella who was working that night, whistling to get her attention. Killian and Ella hadn't made up since her birthday and he was being a complete dick to her. She was being a saint, not taking his bait and being gracious as he groped at her while making lewd comments. 

“Don’t do it, Swan.” Mulan’s voice was firm, though soft. Mulan didn't like confrontation, but she would be sure that nothing happened to Emma if things escalated. The band usually let Emma fight her own battles, but the Jones brothers were known to use numbers as a way of intimidating people. Liam always seemed right on the verge of flying off the handle, and Killian didn't have the best temperament either. 

“Hey, sorry I haven’t made it back over here,” Ella said as she approached. “Those guys are pigs.”

“We’re sorry you have to deal with that, Ella. They’re a bunch of dicks.” Lily reached out and squeezed her hand.

“Hey Swan, I’m sure she likes men,” Killian yelled across the diner. “She doesn’t want the shit you have to offer.” His friends all jeered and laughed and Lily tensed next to Emma. She looked over at her best friend to see that her jaw was clenched and her eyes were changing color like they did when she was angry. She'd really hoped that they would leave them alone but she knew it was a lost cause. She pulled out her phone and opened her text messages, then sent a group text to both of her moms that read “SOS. Diner.” She slipped the phone in her pocket and kept an eye on the boys.

She hadn't sent an 'SOS' text in a long time, but she felt that the situation called for it. She knew that it was only a matter of time before this confrontation reached the level of a dumpster fire, and she was hoping her moms would get there before anyone was hurt. 

“Huh, …your exes didn’t seem to mind. They quite enjoyed themselves." The entire booth sighed because they knew it wouldn’t end well. Ruby and Lily shared a look. They had the most experience with Emma and Killian. It was a never-ending battle, but Ruby knew that Lily never did well with confrontation. She really appreciated the gentle look and the way Ruby caressed her hand reassuringly. Emma turned a little in the booth and cocked her head to the side like she was in deep thought.

Killian’s nostrils flared, and he glared at Emma. “Bitch!”

“I’ll take it. Kinda like I took them.”

Ruby nearly spit out her water at that, and Merida fisted her hands in her hair. Mulan was as still as stone, assessing, evaluating. Lily sighed and shook her head. “Oh, Emma…”

Killian stood and approached their booth, and Lily felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was pressed into the wall and she was grateful. Emma stood, and Lily reached out, trying to keep her in the booth, but Emma pulled away. It wasn't harsh, but it was clear that Emma's focus was elsewhere. Lily turned wide eyes on Ruby, who was still holding her hand. She tried to stay calm.

“Is there a problem?” Emma asked, looking fierce and unbothered. Mulan was on the edge of the booth, her fists balled. Merida looped both her arms around Mulan's waist in an attempt to keep her place, keep her in the booth. Emma wouldn't want them to interfere. Not unless it became an unfair match. 

“No place like the trash can to search for girls. Do you just like how my sloppy seconds taste?”

Emma squared her shoulders and smiled at him. Lily looked away, tears filling her eyes. She'd seen that look before, and she knew it meant trouble. “Sloppy seconds? Really? That’s mature. I won’t say who said what, but you’re a weak lay. Hell, I was just doing them a favor. No woman should be left unsatisfied and trust me, once I was finished, they were very, very sated. Can you say the same?”

Everything happened too quickly for Lily to register what transpired. She heard Emma grunt and when she turned, Emma was on one knee and Killian was cocking back, punching her for what Lily assumed was the second time. His blow landed with a heartstopping thump, and Lily choked back a sob. Mulan shot out of the booth, nearly pulling Merida onto the floor before shoving Killian away from Emma.

Everyone filed out of the booth and kneeled around her. She tried to push them away, but they didn’t budge. Lily was wrapped around Emma, keeping her on the floor. She was trying to assess the damage and could see Emma was bleeding, but she wouldn't hold still long enough for Lily to see where the blood was coming from. Mulan looked murderous as she stood in the space between Killian and Emma. Her back was ramrod straight, and Lily knew she was waiting for Killian to give her a reason to hurt him. Merida was right behind her, nostrils flaring, looking like she was ready for war. Ruby was crouched next to Lily, trying to calm Emma down. The bell over the door rang, and all heads turned to see Regina enter with the sheriff. She headed immediately for the huddle, while Graham grabbed Killian and shoved him into a wall.

Regina looked Lily over, checking for any injuries. When they locked eyes, Lily shook her head to tell her mom that she was fine. 

“Emma? Emma…are you all right?” Lily watched her mom kneel down in front of her friend, genuinely concerned. Lily couldn't say she was surprised, not really. She wasn't as naive as people thought she was. Emma relaxed incrementally before shrugging off Regina's touch. Emma stood and walked past them. Her mom gripped Emma's bicep, and for a moment they just stared at each other, having a wordless exchange. Regina arched an eyebrow and Emma's nostrils flared. There were another tense few seconds before her mom sighed and let Emma go. 

Emma walked over to where Graham was handcuffing Killian. Lily couldn't see Emma's face but she could imagine that it was twisted into a scowl. She touched her mom's arm and she was immediately enveloped into a hug. Regina kissed her hair and once again looked her over. 

"You're okay?" Lily nodded and buried her face in her mother's chest. 

"Is mom outside?" She asked. Her mom stiffened, but she didn't say anything. Lily looked up and saw Regina's mouth set in a thin line. She was angry. Lily didn't see the look often, but she knew it when she did. Why hadn't her mom showed up? She felt like all the air had been pulled from her lungs. They both responded to 'SOS' texts. They always had. Tears burned her eyes and her chin wobbled. 

“Fuck you, dyke bitch!”

Lily pulled away in time to see Mulan grip Emma around the middle and physically restrain her. Ruby stood between Killian and Emma. She was saying something, but Lily couldn't hear her. Whatever she said was working because Emma was taking deep breaths, and she didn't reach for Killian when Graham led him outside. His gang of douchebags was no longer in their booth. Lily didn't even realize they'd left. 

“Thanks for coming,” Lily whispered against Regina's chest. She stayed there as Regina motioned to Ella and quietly paid for the band's food. Lily remained nestled into Regina's side as they walked outside. Graham was gone but the band was still there, all talking to Emma, checking in with her. Lily felt like she should be over there, making sure Emma was all right, but she couldn't. She was feeling too many things, but hurt was at the top of her list. Mal hadn't come. She didn't show up, and Lily had never felt so abandoned in her entire life. 

Regina leaned over and kissed her hair again before whispering gently, “Take my keys and go get in the car.”

Lily did as she was told. Once in the car, she watched the band say their goodbyes. They waved at her and all piled into Ruby's car. It was just her mom and Emma in the parking lot then. She couldn't hear them, but she didn't need to. Their body language was loud enough. Her mom reached out to touch Emma and the touch was allowed. Emma flinched and shook her head. They exchanged words and whatever was being said, Emma was adamant about it. Regina nodded, deflated. They stood there for a minute just looking at each other before Emma reached out, her hand suspended between both of them, before letting it drop. Lily looked away then. She'd seen enough. She'd had an inkling. She'd suspected, but now she knew, and there were just too many thoughts and emotions for her to deal with to truly decipher how she felt about this newest development.

* * *

Regina paced in the foyer, unable to sit still. She had a tumbler filled with apple cider in one hand. Wine had not been enough to calm her nerves. She’d nearly had a heart attack when her phone chimed with an SOS from Lily. She didn’t even respond, just jumped up, immediately got dressed, and called Graham. Once she hung up with him, she called Mal. It rang once, then went to voicemail. When she tried again, it rang twice before going to voicemail. Regina checked the texts, saw that Mal had read Lily’s SOS, but hadn’t answered the phone. She couldn’t believe it. Whatever Mal was doing couldn’t have been that important.

The sight in the diner was not what she'd expected, yet her heart was still in her throat. There was a violent energy about the place. Emma was on the floor with Lily wrapped around her and Ruby trying to talk to her. Mulan looked ready to rip someone to pieces, and Merida wasn't far behind. Graham immediately restrained the dark-haired man. There were three other men sitting in a booth near the front who were quick to leave once Graham showed up. Leroy sat at the bar completely unphased by what had taken place. She'd checked on Lily first and once she was sure that her daughter was fine, she looked at Emma. She had a cut over one eye that was bleeding. Regina began to piece together what happened. The SOS had been about Emma. 

Regina stopped pacing when she heard a car door slam. She stood in the hall, mad as hell. The front door swung open, and in walked Mal. Regina was ready to rip her a new one when she caught the scent that rolled off of her. Her temper instantly roared to life. She was very familiar with that particular scent and had smelled it on Mal many times. Regina chuckled dryly and shook her head. It all made sense. 

“Regina, why the hell are you standing in the hallway like that this time of night?” Mal set her keys in the dish on the side table and pulled off her jacket. She was so nonchalant that it made Regina want to hit her. 

Regina downed her drink and exhaled. The cider burned her throat, but she relished the feeling. It gave her something else to think about. She looked Mal up and down before turning on her heel and marching away. She couldn’t believe this. It was low, even for Mal. Regina had been hurt by her far too many times to count, but Regina never thought that Mal would treat their daughter that way. Regina marched into her bedroom and tried to slam the door, but Mal caught it.

“What is the matter with you?”

“How’s Rose? She obviously still loves Chanel. The stench is wafting off of you.” Regina was vibrating with rage, like a volcano ready to erupt. She really didn't want to look at Mal. The satisfied smirk on her lips was not helping. 

“Darling, are you jealous? Trust me, there’s no need to be.”

Regina scoffed. The nerve of her! “Jealous? You are unbelievable. Well, at least I know what was so important.”

Mal sat in the chair uninvited, crossed her legs, arched her eyebrow, and waited for Regina to voice what was bothering her. It was mind-boggling how self-absorbed she could be. She had an air about her. Regina didn't like it. She'd ignored it for years because though Mal was a shit romantic partner, she was a great parent. However, she'd dropped the ball tonight and Regina couldn't figure out how Mal had the audacity to look both smug and aloof. 

"How long has it been going on? You told me you'd stopped." 

Mal didn't answer, but she wouldn't look at Regina either. They were silent as Regina's mind worked overtime to figure out what she was missing. It was there, right in front of her, all she had to do was see it. She cocked her head to the side and then her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as the pieces dropped into place.

"It was your fault," Regina said in a whisper, but she knew Mal heard her. "Aurora found out you were fucking her _mother_. Did Stefan find out? Is that why they got divorced?" 

Mal sighed. "I wasn't the sole reason." 

"Maybe not, but Aurora found out and she took it out on Lily. Your illicit affair caused our daughter months of emotional distress!" Regina couldn't believe it. Leah Rose had been an issue between them for years. Mal refused to be monogamous. It was always Rose. She would lie and say it was over, but it never was. Regina couldn't even begin to unpack all the implications that came with this new knowledge. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. 

“Lily sent an SOS that you saw, that you ignored. You were too busy fucking Rose to bother finding out if our daughter was safe.” Regina was seething. She felt the rage moving through her like a disease. 

Mal uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. “Watch yourself, Regina.”

Regina looked at Mal incredulously. “Why didn’t you answer my phone calls? I called twice! You ignored both!”

“I knew she was fine! The SOS was from the diner.” As if that was an answer. As if the diner was the safest place to be. Anything could have happened, and even if it was something as simple as Lily breaking a goddamn nail, it should have been more important than what Mal was doing with Rose.

“You had no way of knowing the SOS was about Emma. You should have shown up.” 

“I don’t run to Emma’s aid. She’s not my responsibility. Lily has no understanding of when to let go. She never allows Emma to fight her own battles.”

“This has nothing to do with Emma Swan, and you know it. You dropped the ball. Just own it, and stop with your bullshit excuses. Lily’s your _daughter_, and you ignored the distress call! You don't know what SOS can mean. _That's the whole point._”

Mal melted in her seat, defeated. She couldn’t look Regina in the eye. “I’m sorry. I saw the text and I was gathering my things, but then Rose…" Mal trailed off. "It doesn’t matter. You’re right. I dropped the ball.” Mal reached out for Regina but she recoiled. She didn't want Mal to touch her. She didn't even want to look at her. Lily had been at a party the first time she used SOS. It was just supposed to be a get-together with a couple of people but it turned into something else. Regina and Mal had dropped her off. It was the middle of the day, and there was no reason for them to worry. The text had said 'SOS party.' There was no context, but they immediately got into Mal's car. When they got to the friend's house, it was clear that it was no longer a small get together, but a full-blown party. There were people of all ages. The place reeked of marijuana and the red solo cups signified that there was alcohol. They'd searched the house only to find Lily in a room, dazed and curled in a ball, crying on the bed. There was a boy lying unconscious next to her. Something had been slipped in her drink, and he'd told her he was taking her somewhere safe. Lily had been lucky. He'd passed out before anything could happen. After that, SOS was always a drop everything and run situation. 

“Regina…” Mal stood and tried again, and again she was denied. Mal sighed and looked away. “It won’t happen again. I just…dammit, I knew you would go. You probably responded immediately.”

Regina was tired of the excuses. “It’s a group text for a reason. I walked out of surgery for an SOS, then drove six hours to get here even though I knew you were here, so don’t give me that bullshit. Just admit that fucking Rose was more important than our daughter.”

Mal’s eyes narrowed. “She’s _my_ daughter, Regina. I know it’s easy for you to forget that, but she's mine. Stop trying to claim something that you’ll never have!”

Regina recoiled as if she’d been slapped. An actual slap would have hurt less. Her eyes watered, and she covered her mouth. She wouldn't give Mal her tears. She turned on her heel and her body shook. Regina hugged her midsection as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She choked on a sob and felt like her knees were going to give out. Mal's words hit her like an 18-wheeler. 

“Regina, I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry love.” Mal tried to close the space between them and reach for Regina once more, but she flinched away, broken. “Regina…I…I’m going to just go.” 

Once the door closed, she fell apart, crumbling to the ground. She sobbed, curling in on herself, letting all the pain out. Never, not in all their years of friendship, had Mal ever said anything so hurtful about her relationship with Lily. They fought before, but never had Mal sunk to such depths. Regina was confused and hurt. Her infertility had always been a sore spot. She'd wanted children and when she'd found out she wasn't able, she'd cried to Mal, sobbing in her arms for hours. She'd been depressed, nearly dropping out of school. Regina had felt like such a failure. Her body was built to be able to carry children, but she couldn't. She was defective. She was broken. All those feelings came rushing back as she cried. She'd forgiven Mal for many things, but she didn't know if she could forgive her again. 


	14. Chapter 13

Emma knocked on the door and waited. She leaned against the pillar, fiddling with her fingers. So much had happened yesterday. She'd kissed Regina and it had been everything she'd wanted, and more than she ever thought possible. Regina had felt good and tasted better. It was unfathomable that she'd been given the opportunity. Emma had viewed Regina as unattainable from the very beginning. She was light-years out of her league. Then the diner happened and she'd let Killian goad her. Regina had shown up and Emma hadn't wanted Regina to see that side of her. Undignified. As unworthy as Mal had made her feel. She'd really fucked up, but she'd promised Lily that she would let Regina looked at the cut on her eye. 

When the door swung open, Emma was completely surprised by what she saw. Regina stood in the doorway, her hair in a messy bun, wearing a sports bra and yoga pants. Sweat clung to her skin, causing her to glisten in the early afternoon sun. Something was off, and Emma couldn't quite place what it was, but it was there just under the surface, a crack in the usual pristine air that followed Regina. 

“Hey…um, Lily is still in school.” Emma just stared, unable to formulate a response. Regina was in shape. More than Emma realized. Her arms were toned, and her abs were sleek with slight definition. She was always attractive, but seeing her mussed and slick with sweat just added another layer of interest. 

"Emma?"

Emma cleared her throat and looked away. She was flustered. “Yeah. Oh…I came to see you.” She pulled her sunglasses off and blinked a few times.

“Oh my…come in.” Regina stepped aside and ushered Emma inside. She looked like she’d stepped into a boxing ring. There was a cut above her eyebrow, and the surrounding area was purple. She'd managed to avoid both David and Mary-Margaret that morning. She was surprised David hadn't reached out to her yet, sure he saw that Killian was in one of the two holding cells. Graham definitely would have told him why he brought the asshole in.

“You should have let me take a look at you last night.” Regina led her to the kitchen, gently pushed her down on a barstool, and left. Emma figured she'd gone to get her medical bag. Emma got down off the stool and opened the freezer. She found a bag of frozen peas and placed it against her eye. 

“Really?” Regina re-entered the kitchen and set her bag on the island, then went to the sink and washed her hands.

“I didn’t let you look at my eye last night because I knew Lily was shaken up. She doesn’t like confrontation, and I felt like a dick for putting her in that situation.”

Emma really wished she'd just ignored him, but he was a piece of shit that she really couldn't stand. She'd let him goad her, and she had nothing but a sore abdomen and a black eye to show for it. The only reason it hadn't turned into a full-fledged fight was because of Lily, and the promise she'd made to David and Mary-Margaret. 

“No, she doesn’t. She was worried about you. I was instructed to look over you today, though I’m surprised you came willingly.” She pulled the bag of peas from Emma's hand and sat them on the island. 

“I know. How did you decide who responded to the SOS last night?” Emma was surprised when only Regina showed up, but she knew immediately what Lily had done. Secretly, she was relieved.

Regina stopped and looked at Emma. “You know about that?”

Emma chuckled dryly. “Yeah. I used to give her shit about it until she told me what happened three years ago.”

Regina looked away, her eyes burning. Emma didn't know what was up, but she wanted to fix it. It was an odd feeling because their relationship was dangling in a strange state of suspension.

“Regina? Are you okay?" Tears streamed down the brunette’s cheeks.

“Hey…” Emma stroked Regina’s bare arm, causing her to start a little. Emma reached out tentatively and wiped her tears away. Regina leaned forward and captured her bottom lip. Emma sighed and allowed Regina to take what she needed. She wrapped her arms around Regina, feeling the bare skin of her back against her arms. Regina's hands fisted in her hair, pulling Emma close.

Emma could tell that Regina needed this. Whatever happened had affected Regina deeply. Emma wanted to show Regina that she was there for her. She groaned when Regina sucked on her tongue and rolled her hips. Emma's arms slipped lower, gripping Regina's hips, pulling gently, pressing their pelvises together. She was trying very hard not to grope her, trying to just give Regina whatever she wanted and needed. She wanted to put her own desires aside, but the little sound Regina made in the back of her throat when their tongues caressed was making it very difficult. 

The ferocity of the kiss began to decrease until it was just gentle presses of lips. Emma pulled away, and their foreheads rested against one another. Regina's hands slipped out of Emma's hair and cupped her face. They stayed that way for what felt like hours until Regina cleared her throat and pulled away. 

“Okay, let’s get you patched up.” Regina looked away.

“No. What’s wrong?” Emma dipped her head to get Regina to look at her, but it didn’t work. Regina avoided eye contact.

“Swan…” Regina’s voice broke, and it tugged at the soft spot Emma liked to pretend she didn't have. She waited. Something had clearly upset Regina, and Emma couldn’t let it go. She heard Regina sigh and finally, the brunette looked her in the eye. The pain in Regina’s gaze was immense. She looked like someone had broken her heart.

“Regina…”

“Emma, please.”

Emma exhaled. She backed away and plopped down on the stool. She watched as Regina washed her hands again and put on gloves. She examined the cut on Emma’s eyebrow, touching the edges gently. Emma winced. 

“It isn’t deep, and it’s already starting to heal.” Regina snapped the gloves off and tossed them in the trash. She closed her medical bag. “I’m going to go get cleaned up. You’re welcome to stay.”

Emma nodded, then reached for Regina as she was leaving and tugged gently. Regina allowed herself to be pulled between Emma's legs. They didn't say anything for a long moment. Emma just stared at her. Really looked at her. Then, she leaned in and kissed her. She didn't try to deepen it, she just pressed her lips to Regina's. When she pulled away, Regina's eyes were still closed. 

"What are we doing, Regina?" She watched Regina's eyes flutter open, and Emma could see they were full of sadness and confusion. She pulled away, and Emma cursed herself for asking. For saying anything at all.

"I don't have an answer to that...I just....you feel good, but you shouldn't. And I know that, and yet...." She leaned in, and Emma accepted the kiss. It was hungry, not tinged with sadness the way the first kiss had been. It was almost violent. She bit Emma's bottom lip and gripped the back of her neck, holding her in place. It was getting hotter in the kitchen, and Emma was struggling to remember that she was supposed to be deferring to Regina, especially when Regina seemed willing to lose herself with Emma in the middle of the kitchen. 

As abruptly as it started, Regina ended the kiss. "I shouldn't want you, but I do. That's the only answer I have." 

She backed away from Emma and left the kitchen, leaving the blonde in awe. Regina wanted her and that was enough. It was complicated. That much was obvious, but Regina wanted _her_, and that was worth something. She slid off the stool, went to the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. She planned to head to the garage when she heard the front door open and close. The heels on the hard floor sounded like Mal. 

“Regina?” Emma listened to Mal walk through the house before she heard another door open. She tossed the water bottle in the recycler and headed for the garage in order to avoid Mal. 

“I’m sorry, Regina!” Emma stopped in her tracks and turned her head, wondering if she’d misheard. She took a step back and waited.

“Mal, please just go.”

“No! Regina, we need to talk about this.”

“We don’t. You said enough last night.”

“Regina, I was not…I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. Lily is as much yours as she is mine.”

Emma arched an eyebrow, confused. What did _that _mean? 

“No, you made it very clear that she isn’t…at all. Even though I have loved and cared for Lily her entire life. And you have the audacity to march in here demanding forgiveness.”

“Twenty plus years we’ve been friends, and…”

“In those years, you have done many things that hurt me, but nothing you have done has hurt more than what you did and said last night.”

Emma backed away, feeling wildly intrusive. That wasn't meant for her to hear. It wasn't her business, but it helped her begin to put together the pieces of what had hurt Regina. Mal had fucked up and been reckless with Regina...somehow. Emma couldn't quite figure out exactly _what _Mal had done, but it was obviously major. She tiptoed into the garage and docked her iPod. Shinedown filled the space, and Emma started digging through the tools.

* * *

“You know, Blondie, I don’t know how you’re not deaf.” Mal stood near the iPod dock, her finger on the pause button. 

Emma pulled her head out from under the hood of the car. She wiped sweat from her brow with the heel of her hand and sighed. She really didn't want to have to deal with Mal and her passive-aggressiveness of late. She didn't know if she could keep her thoughts to herself if Mal tried to have another talk with her. The last one had left Emma raw and feeling like she'd been flayed wide open. 

“I’m just lucky, I guess.” She stuck her face back under the hood. 

“Hmm. Lily was trying to get in touch with you. Said she’d meet you at your house. She was pulled into an impromptu study group.” Emma nodded. She should text Mary Margaret and let her know that they would have a guest for dinner. She looked around for her phone, found it on the toolbox, and sent off two messages: one to Mary Margaret, and one to Lily. “How long have you been here, Blondie?” Mal asked, almost as an afterthought.

“Uh…Regina looked at my eye about two hours ago, maybe.” Emma shrugged, reading through other texts.

“Was she…okay?”

Emma looked up from her phone and sighed, slipping the device into her back pocket. “Look, I don’t know what happened or what’s wrong, but it’s really not my business, and I _really_ don’t want to be in the middle of anything.”

That wasn't completely true. Whatever was happening between she and Regina made it her business, but Emma didn't want to have _that _conversation with Mal. It wouldn't end well, especially since Emma was in good standing with Regina and knew that there was a mutual attraction. 

Mal crossed her arms. “Excuse me?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Look. Lily sent out an SOS and you didn’t show. It’s not rocket science. Whatever happens because of that is on you.”

“Look Blondie, my daughter loves you, but make no mistake-”

“You’re threatening me because I see through your bullshit? I know what SOS means. I know what happened. It was fucked up for you not to show.” Emma grabbed her flannel and fled the garage, grabbing her iPod on the way out. Walking down the hall, she heard a door open and turned to see Regina. She wondered if Regina had heard them. 

“Take care of Lily tonight. I know she’s upset.”

"I'll text you later if that's ok." 

Regina seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. Emma smiled and watched the door close. She sighed and pulled her phone out, dialing Mary Margaret. “Hey, did you get my text? Lily’s spending the night.”


	15. Chapter 14

Emma watched Lily as she picked at her cereal. She'd been quiet all morning. Last night had been filled with planning for the show at the Dragon's Lair. Lily had dived into it wholeheartedly. Emma knew that she was upset, knew that she was hurt and confused, and all Emma could do was what Regina had asked: take care of her. She'd hadn't even texted Regina last night, just gave Lily her full attention. They re-wrote the song choices multiple times. They'd agreed on different options for the band's attire. They'd decided on what songs they would use as encore songs if it came to that. They'd debated on the order of the set to ensure it was the best show possible. 

"Thi show is going to be great. You really did a great job planning it." Emma bit into her toast, trying to get Lily to talk, to say anything. 

"She didn't show up." Lily murmured and Emma sighed, knowing they would talk about it eventually. She hadn't pushed Lily last night. She knew that when she was ready to talk, she would. It was how she worked. 

"I know." 

"Why wouldn't she come? I...she knows what it could mean. What it's meant in the past. How could she just..._not_ show up?" Lily sniffed and Emma walked around the table and hugged her. She held her tight as Lily sobbed into her arms. Her heart hurt for her. It had to feel like a betrayal. There was no way it didn't. She knew that Regina had been furious even if they didn't talk about it. Even if they never did. Lily had nearly been raped, so SOS was important. SOS was "drop everything and get your ass to wherever she is," and for some reason, Mal had failed to do so. 

"She's been so distant lately and I know she's busy with Dragon's Lair, but I'm her daughter, and I needed her, and she didn't show up. It doesn't matter than it was you. She didn't know that. It could have been me. What if it'd be me?" 

Emma held her while she cried, but she didn't have the words to soothe her. She could just be there, letting her know she wasn't alone. It wasn't enough to erase what her mother had done, but it was something. It was all she could do. When Mary-Margaret came downstairs, Emma shook her head and shooed her away until Lily calmed down. Emma asked her if she wanted to go for a ride. Lily agreed but said she needed a shower first. 

While Lily was in the bathroom, Emma pulled out her phone to text Regina. 

_Hey, sorry I didn't text you last night. I wanted to give Lily all of my attention. _

She tapped send before she could overthink it. Regina had been on her mind off and on all night. After Lily fell asleep Emma had wanted to text her, but it was after one in the morning, and she didn't think it would have been wise. 

_That's all right, how is she?_

Emma sighed and tapped out her response.

_She's hurt. Sad. How are you?_

She stared down at her phone, waiting.

_I'm fine. _

Emma didn't believe her, but she didn't think pestering her via text message was the best way to go about getting her to open up. 

_I'm taking her for a ride. It usually cheers her up. We'll be careful. I promise. :)_

She heard the bathroom door open and dropped her phone. Lily walked into the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Can I wear one of your jackets?" 

Emma nodded and Lily went to her closet, flipping through it. Emma watched her, hoping the ride would help. She really needed Mal would step up, talk to Lily, and apologize. Give her some type of explanation. Emma knew that the relationship between Lily and Mal would be strained for a while. Lily was very sensitive and she was accustomed to having attentive parents. She hadn't been hardened by a plethora of shitty pseudo-parents, and Emma didn't wish that on her. She didn't wish that on anyone. Her phone vibrated on the bed.

_I trust you._

It shouldn't have made her heart skip, but it did. There were no titles or labels but it was something, and it made Emma feel good. Regina wasn't just someone she wanted to sleep with and be done with. She didn't have a name for her feelings. It was too soon for love, but she was fond of her. It was terrifying, trying to navigate complicated emotions that had to do with her best friend's mother. It was the worst cliche she'd ever found herself in, and she could only hope that everything wouldn't come crashing down around her. 

"Hey." Lily plopped down on the bed wearing Emma's blue leather jacket. 

"Yeah?" Emma dropped her phone and looked at Lily. She was fiddling with her fingers and Emma knew she had something to say. She waited, knowing Lily needed patience when she got like this. 

"So, I don't want to make a big deal about this...I just....I....well I think I know. And I'm ok with it. As long....." She paused and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, whatever you're doing...no, not doing, I don't ever want to know that....whatever is happening between you and my mom....just be the good person I know you are. Please?"

Emma just stared at Lily, completely baffled. Her face must have shown her complete bafflement because Lily laughed at her. A deep, clutching-her-stomach laugh. Emma was happy that Lily wasn't looking so despondent anymore, but she didn't know if she liked this new line of conversation. 

"You look like you're going to shit yourself." She continued to laugh and Emma found herself chuckling too, though it was a little forced. Her mind was running rampant. She knew Regina would flip the fuck out if she knew that Lily knew what they were doing, whatever the hell that was.

Lily stood up, still chuckling. "Look. I really don't want the details, like I really, really, _really_don't want details. Just...she's not Milah. Or Tink. She's-"

"-so much more," Emma finished.

Lily smiled and nodded, seemingly satisfied. "You promised me a ride. Come on!" 

* * *

Emma stood outside of 108 Mifflin street, her acoustic on her back. She hadn't seen Regina alone in over two weeks. They'd seen each other in passing, and there had been a dinner with Regina, Lily, and Emma that was by far the most stressful thing Emma had ever done, but they hadn't any time to just be alone. It was really getting to her, but they texted often. Emma checking in making sure she was ok, Regina being, well, Regina. She'd been bored out of her mind when she'd gotten Lily's text that morning. 

_Hey, me and my mom (blonde one) are going away for the weekend. She's trying to show me she's sorry, and I'm trying not to be a bitch. So I will miss practice on Saturday which fucking sucks, but we can run have a full run-through on Wednesday and be sure that everything is perfect. See ya Monday!_

Emma was happy that Lily was trying with her mom. It had been a rough two weeks and Mal had even threatened to pull them from the re-opening. Lily had thrown a colossal fit, packed her things, and said she was moving out. Ever the mediator, Regina smoothed it over. It had been quite the scene and though Emma hadn't physically been there, she'd been on the phone with Lily as it happened, so she felt like she had. She had to keep her own emotions out of it because she knew it wouldn't help things. The band had been looking forward to this gig at the Dragon's Lair for months, and for Mal to even consider taking it away was just manipulative and shitty. 

Emma knocked on the door and waited. She was nervous. Extremely nervous. She’d been holding out on this moment. She didn’t know what would happen or how it would be received, but a deal was a deal, and Emma never backed down from a challenge.

The door opened and Regina stood there in a pair of leggings and a long-sleeved high-low shirt. She was clearly confused. “Emma, you know Lily isn’t here.”

“I know. I finished the song and I figured you should hear it.” Emma gestured to the guitar. For a moment Regina just stared at her, then she smiled softly and stepped aside. Emma walked into the house, following Regina to the foyer. The leggings were fitted and Emma couldn't help but admire the way they hugged Regina's curves. The brunette lowered herself onto the loveseat. She didn't know if she should kiss her or not. They hadn't kissed since the day Emma had come over after the fight at the diner. 

Emma unzipped the guitar case and pulled out her instrument. She checked it, already knowing it was in tune before nervously pulling a pick from her back pocket. “So the song is titled 'You’re The Kinda Trouble.'” 

Regina arched an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, and for that Emma was glad. She began to play the opening chords. 

_ When I was young, I was told _

_ try to be as good as gold _

_ Flower child, walk that line _

_ keep it straight, and you’ll be just fine _

_ Well they didn’t have to worry about a thang I do _

_ But you’re the kind of trouble, I could get into _

_ People say, you can’t be tamed _

_ You’re in the heartbreaker's hall of fame _

_ Got’em all, standing in line _

_ Yeah I can read the warning sign _

_ It’s a danger zone, that I’m traveling through _

_ And you’re the kinda trouble I can get into _

_ You’re kinda trouble is hard to resist _

_ I didn’t think about all the fun I’d miss _

_ I heard the rumors and I hope they’re true _

_ Cause you’re the kinda trouble I could get into _

_ Don’t rehearse, cause when I smoke, I ain’t _

_ many rules that I ever broke _

_ Keep to myself _

_ lead a real quiet life _

_ don’t stay out too late at night _

_ They say I ain’t a wild one _

_ But if they only knew _

_ You’re the kinda trouble I could get into _

_ You’re kinda trouble is hard to resist _

_ I didn’t think about all the fun I’d miss _

_ I’ve heard the rumors and I hope they’re true _

_ Cause you’re the kinda trouble I could get into _

_ baby you’re the kinda trouble I could get into _

_ You’re just the kinda trouble I could get into _

_ You’re the kinda trouble, I could get into_

* * *

Emma ended the song and lowered her guitar. Regina could tell she was nervous because she’d pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and she was looking everywhere but at Regina. The song had been, well, she didn’t actually have any expectations because she hadn’t really expected a song. She knew it was part of their deal but the music in the garage had been the biggest part for Regina. She’d also already changed the oil on the Mercedes, as well as rotated the tires.

“You wrote that...for me? I mean….with me in mind?” 

Emma nodded and Regina blushed. She really liked it. It was subtle but still sexy. She liked knowing she inspired Emma to write a song. She stood from her spot on the loveseat and crossed the room to Emma. Regina stopped right in front of her. They were close. Too close. Not close enough. Their noses were nearly touching. Regina bit her lip as she looked into Emma’s eyes. There were so much in those eyes.

“You think I’m trouble.” It wasn’t a question and they both knew it, but Emma answered anyway.

“So much trouble.” Emma leaned in, then pulled back, their mouths nearly brushing. Regina smirked at the mischief in Emma’s eyes. She didn’t want to be teased. She wanted Emma to take her, to remind her that she was a desirable woman, that she was enough. She knew she shouldn’t want those things. Not from Emma, her daughter’s best friend. Lily had already lost a best friend because of one of her mother's dalliances. Regina wouldn’t let that happen to her again. She couldn’t. She sighed and stepped away from Emma. 

“You should go.” Regina felt like her skin was ablaze. She couldn’t think. She just felt helpless, stuck. She wanted Emma. She knew that Emma would revive her, make her feel something, everything. She could tell that she wasn’t just a prize to Emma, that she wasn’t plotting or scheming to get her in bed. Emma was genuine, and that made it so much harder to do the right thing. 

“Should I? Is that what you want?” The mischief was gone, and her eyes were full of something that Regina didn’t have a name for. Something that scared her a little. 

“No.” The house was empty for the next two days, and even if she and Emma never left her bed, she didn’t think that would be enough. 

“Then I won’t leave.”

“Emma….”

Emma shook her head and stepped back into Regina’s personal space. “Just don’t think about anything but what we’re doing right now.”

Regina sighed and let Emma get close enough to touch. Close enough to kiss. She let her. She’d missed it: the feel of Emma’s lips on hers, the feel of her body pressed against Emma’s. Regina groaned at the gentle press of Emma’s lips and she surged forward. Emma tasted better than she remembered. As if it had been years when it had only been two weeks. Emma’s lips were soft, and her tongue was addictive. It slid in and out of Regina's mouth mercilessly. It made her knees weak. 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her close. Her lips slipped down Regina's jaw and across the tender skin at her throat. She tongued her pulse point and Regina whimpered. She’d spent many nights wondering what it would feel like to have Emma’s lips on her body, and it was so better than anything her imagination had conjured. 

“Wait.” Regina pulled away, chest heaving, lips swollen. Her pupils were dilated and her body was buzzing. There was moisture in her panties. She wanted it, wanted Emma. Needed her. 

Regina gripped Emma’s wrist and brought it to her core, over her leggings. By the look in Emma’s eyes, even those were wet. She held Emma’s gaze and waited. It was all the permission she was going to give. Hopefully, it was all the permission Emma needed. 

Regina’s knees nearly buckled when Emma cupped her just before sliding her hand into those black leggings. She appreciated the arm that Emma wrapped around her before she stroked through the moist juncture between her legs. Her fingers were sure and just as skilled as Regina had hoped they would be. She bit her lip but kept her eyes trained on Emma as the blonde teased and toyed with her clit. 

“Shit.” Regina’s body shuddered and she leaned forward to take Emma’s mouth with her own. She undulated her hips against Emma’s hand. Her orgasm was coming faster than she thought it would and her knees gave way. Emma pulled her hand out of Regina’s leggings. Regina whimpered, her body quivering for release. Emma slipped her tongue in Regina’s mouth before lifting her off the ground. 

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma as she was carried to her bedroom. Emma lowered her gently to the bed, and for a moment they just looked at each other. Regina felt something rolling in the pit of her stomach aside from arousal. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to try to make sense of it, she just wanted to be in the moment. 

“Touch me,” Regina whispered against Emma’s lips. She needed her to acquiesce, to finish what they’d started. She didn’t disappoint. Emma kissed her gently like she was delicate; priceless. It was tender and slower than the frenzy that had taken place in the foyer. Her lips trailed down her cheek, along her jawline. As her mouth left a gentle trail of kisses on Regina’s neck, and her hands pushed at the fabric of her shirt. There was a brief moment when Emma’s lips weren’t on Regina’s skin, but it was only so her shirt could be removed. She wore nothing underneath and though Emma’s eyes widened at the sight of her bare breasts, she didn’t rush to them. She took her time, moving at a near glacial pace, acquainting herself with Regina’s skin.

Regina arched into Emma, needing more than the gentle kisses and touches. She wasn’t used to the level of reverence Emma was giving her. She hadn’t been cherished in such a way in years and it made her feel exposed, more than her bare chest did. She whimpered when Emma finally made it to her breasts, her tongue swiping across one of Regina’s already erect nipples. Regina groaned and rolled her hips, begging for contact.

“Please…” She sounded weak and she almost expected a shit-eating grin or a taunt, but it didn’t happen. Emma just looked up at her with awe in her eyes and kissed her. She tugged at Regina’s leggings and together they pulled both them down her legs, along with her panties. She usually wasn't comfortable being complete naked whilst her partner was completely clothed but with Emma, she was unbothered.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

Regina sighed and looked into Emma’s eyes, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close, kissing her. She opened herself to Emma, in more ways than one. It was both gratifying and terrifying.

She gasped when Emma snaked her hand between their bodies and thumbed her clit gently, making tight circles before slipping two fingers inside of her. Her strokes were torturously slow, making Regina’s breath hitch each time her fingers slid inside her again. Her ability to keep up with Emma’s probing tongue was waning. She opened her brown eyes and was captivated by Emma’s green ones. She ran her fingers through Emma’s hair and rocked with her, following the rhythm that Emma had set. They weren’t in a rush; they had all day and night, though Regina didn’t think she could handle Emma that long. There was such an intensity that she hadn’t been prepared for.

Emma curled her fingers, touching the spot that no one had touched in a very long time. Regina’s breathing quickened as Emma continued to make love to her. It was beautiful.

“Emma…”

“Just let go, I got you. I promise.”

Regina’s body began to shake as the pressure built within. She was teetering at the edge. Her body was alight with pleasure, like all of her nerves were being stimulated at once. Emma took her mouth, slipping her tongue inside and that was it. Regina’s mouth fell open and she arched into Emma, gripping at her shoulders. She felt like she could float away.

Emma’s mouth left hers but she felt it again almost immediately. It was between her thighs and if Regina thought Emma could kiss, what Emma did to her most sensitive parts was downright sinful. Her tongue and fingers worked in tandem to bring Regina immediately into another orgasm. Emma didn’t stop, either. She slowed down, giving Regina longer, firm licks with her tongue and deeper, fuller strokes with her fingers.

“I can’t…”

She wasn’t sure how she was still conscious, wasn’t sure how she was still accepting everything that Emma was giving her. Her third orgasm came without warning and it brought tears to her eyes. She shuddered, and her shudders turned to near convulsions. Emma coaxed her through it before moving up her body and leaning over her. Regina kissed her weakly, limbs feeling like Jello.

Emma stood and Regina whined at her absence. She turned to watch Emma pull off her shirt and then lose her boots and jeans. She pulled her sports bra over her head and then dropped her boxer briefs. She was by far one of the most beautiful creatures Regina had ever seen, all strong lines, and sinew, and muscles. She was divine.

Regina beckoned her close and Emma came to her.

“Was that ok?”

Regina would have laughed at the absurdity of the question if the look on Emma’s face hadn’t been so genuinely curious.

“It was so much better than ok.” Regina rolled over on top of Emma and kissed her. Emma was warm, and her muscles twitched under Regina’s fingers. She wanted to spend hours mapping Emma’s body, learning every curve, every dip. She wanted to know Emma’s body like she knew her own. She kissed her jaw, her neck. She peppered tiny kisses along her clavicle, down her sternum. She tongued both her nipples, enjoying the tiny sounds she made.

“You are so beautiful,” Regina whispered as she settled herself between Emma’s legs. She waited for Emma to look at her before she gave her labia a gentle swipe with her tongue. Emma was definitely a fan of ladyscaping. She was completely bare, and Regina would be lying if she said it didn’t surprise her.

She took her time, alternating between soft and firm licks, the tip of her tongue and the flat of her tongue. Regina made different shapes and letters. Emma was responsive and when she was close, she grabbed Regina’s hair, holding her against her core. Regina sucked Emma’s clit into her mouth and then flicked the tip of her tongue against it.

The sound that fell from Emma’s lips was the most girlish she’d ever heard the blonde sound. Regina would do countless evil deeds to hear that sound every day. She gently licked Emma as her body relaxed and she gradually loosened the grip on her hair. She kissed Emma’s labia before crawling up her body, fitting herself against Emma’s chest.

“I can stay if you want,” Emma whispered into Regina's hair, and Regina smiled into Emma's chest.

“I’d like that.” 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.  
I have wanted to post this fic for years, and I'm glad I was able to debut it for Supernova.

Emma stood near the stage in the Dragon's Lair. She nodded and pointed out where she wanted the mic stands to go before stepping back and looking at the stage. It was great. They had plenty of space. Mal had really done a great job with the renovations. Emma was still shocked that they were playing. It had taken Lily months and they had to audition. On top of that, Mal did a public poll to see if the Grand Opening even needed live music. She could respect it though because she knew that people may think they hadn’t earned the spot, that because Lily was their manager, Mal had merely given it to them. If anything Mal being Lily's mom had made it harder. 

They were playing for an hour, their longest show yet, and Emma was both excited and terrified. They were ready, she knew that much. They’d practiced the set so much Emma was dreaming about it. They’d worked hard to ensure it would be a great show, and they were due to go on in roughly 45 minutes. The placed was already packed. Emma tried not to let it get to her. She took a deep breath and went back towards the kitchen where she knew the rest of the band was. She walked in to see them all drinking tea. She looked around and tried not to be sad about the fact that Regina wasn't there yet.

“Take a shot of honey and then drink your tea Em,” Mulan said as she took another sip from her cup. Emma wanted to tell them they were being ridiculous, but she wouldn’t. They were nervous and if taking a shot of honey and drinking hot tea would calm them down, then she’d do it. Everyone had their pre-show rituals; she wouldn't begrudge them theirs.

“Where’s Lily?” Merida asked as she sat man-spread on a beer keg. 

“Should be coming with Regina, I think.” They all nodded, accepting that answer. She didn't want to seem too worried, so tried to sound nonchalant, like she hadn't spent all of last week in bed with Regina. Just thinking about it made her feel warm. She watched Mal flit in and out of the kitchen. Things had been a bit tense between them. Emma could understand it but she didn’t like it. Mal could be quite the bitch when she wanted to be, and Emma knew the only reason she was pretending to be cordial was because of Lily. When they'd returned from their weekend getaway, Lily was in better spirits and Emma was happy for her, but Regina wasn't quite ready to forgive Mal. Emma just tried to stay out of Mal's way. 

“Hey, guys!” 

They all turned to see Lily walk in with Regina close behind. Emma did a double-take but tried not to let her gaze linger for too long. Lily made her rounds hugging everyone. She hugged Emma last. 

“You guys look good Nice vest, Em.” 

They’d fought for weeks about the look for the show, finally settling on what Ruby called "power dykes." It was a horrible title, but it was basically button-downs and tight jeans. Mulan wore a white button-down with a bowtie and dark skinny jeans. Merida sported high-waisted white jeans and a black button-down. Ruby wore a sheer white button-down with a tie that wasn’t tied around her neck, and Emma wore a black button-down with the sleeves cuffed, a white vest, and black skinny jeans. They'd posed for a few pictures already, to be featured in the paper. Emma was going to find Syndey and have him take some with Lily after the show. It was their first appearance in the _Storybrooke Mirror_, and Emma was proud. 

Lily was pulled into a conversation with the band, and Emma motioned for Regina to come to her. The brunette bristled and Emma rolled her eyes. She was always so difficult. Emma walked over to her and held out her arm. There was a faint scar from her car incident. 

“It’s all healed.” 

Regina nodded and fingered the puckered skin lightly, causing Emma to shudder. “That’s what happens when you actually listen to me.” 

Emma chuckled and really looked at her. She looked amazing. Emma loved when Regina dressed in casual wear. It didn’t happen often, and Emma could imagine it was Lily’s doing. She’d probably made Regina change, and for that Emma was thankful. The jeans clung to Regina like a second skin, the shirt clung in some places and flowed in others. Emma thought it looked familiar. She finished the look with a black leather jacket. Regina looked edible and Emma wanted nothing more than to devour her. 

“You look good, nice shirt.” 

Regina looked down at her outfit and shook her head. “Lily made me change. She said the shirt was hers, but it doesn't look like something she'd wear.” 

Emma covered her chuckle with a cough but by the look in Regina’s eye, she hadn’t fooled her. She knew that the skinny jeans and leather jacket combo was not Regina’s first choice, and she was going to buy Lily dinner for a mouth for tricking Regina into wearing one of Emma's shirts. Her hair was wavy, and she had somehow perfected a smoky eye that made her looked sinful. Her lips were painted a beckoning shade of red, and Emma had to refrain from leaning in and smearing the perfectly applied color. 

“Not here, Swan.” 

Emma nodded, knowing that they were definitely not in the right place for anything like that to transpire, but it didn't stop her from wanting to. Kissing Regina was one of her favorite things. There was so much she wanted to do with Regina. She hadn't been able to do more than kiss Regina since Lily and Mal returned, and she was starting to feel like an addict needing her fix. She leaned in.

"I miss you." 

A flush of color touched Regina's cheeks. She sighed and looked over at Emma. "I miss you too." 

Emma smiled at her. It was so hard to restrain herself, so hard to pretend like nothing was happening. She had kissed every inch of Regina, tasted all of her, given herself completely to the dark-haired woman and all she wanted was to touch her, stroke her cheek, or tangle their fingers together. But she couldn't.

Regina smiled at her before motioning towards the band. “Go on, I want to get a spot close to the stage.” 

Emma nodded and watched her head out of the kitchen. She was so screwed, she was just so fucking screwed. She walked over to the band and sat down. There was a nervous energy in the room and Emma tried to focus on what the band was talking about. Something about harmonies. 

“We’re gonna kill it. Lily planed a fucking fantastic show, and we’ve run through this set so many times that we can play it in our sleep. We’re ready.” 

Everyone agreed and they stood, knowing it was nearly time. They walked out of the kitchen, tiptoeing on the outskirts of the crowd so they could get behind the curtain backstage. Mal was gearing up to introduce them. Lily headed to the side of the stage while the members of Pynk arranged themselves behind the curtain. It was almost showtime. 

Emma’s palms were sweating. She looked over at Ruby and saw a shit-eating grin on her face. They were going to do this, and it was going to fucking awesome. She could hear Mal hyping up the crowd. She spoke briefly about the renovations and how she wanted Dragon’s Lair to be a place where everyone could release their inner dragon and be unapologetically themselves. 

“I know you’re enjoying looking at me but I’m not the main event. I know what you’re all excited to see. Who you’re excited to hear. It took a lot of convincing and a lot of input from all of you out there, but I think I made the right decision. I want to introduce some truly talented women. I bring to you Mulan, Merida, Ruby, and Emma! Everybody, give it up for Pynk!”

The crowd went absolutely crazy as they stepped out into the spotlight. Mal handed Em the mic and they made eye contact for just a moment. The older blonde nodded and smirked at her before walking off the stage. Emma exhaled, walked downstage, placed the mic in the stand, and looked out at the crowd. One pair of eyes caught her gaze, and she lingered there. Regina smiled up at her and Emma’s nerves seemed to melt away. She grabbed her guitar and put it on. 

“Hello, hello! Are y’all ready to have a good time?” 

Emma smiled over at Ruby. She was great at the intro. Emma was horrible at it. It always felt forced and fake, but Ruby made it seem real. There was a cacophony of responses and Ruby chuckled into the mic. 

‘We have a great show planned for you all. Playing some new stuff, some old stuff. We’re starting off with a new one. We know you’re gonna like it.” 

Mulan started the intro to ‘Kiss,’ and both Emma and Ruby joined in. Merida let the first chords play before she joined. Emma looked down at Regina and started the song.

_ Babe, I'm a puppet on a string _ _  
_ _ You could make me do anything right now _ _  
_ _ Oh babe, I'm a fly in your web _ _  
_ _ I'm tangled up in every word you just said _   
Oh girl when you walk like that, talk like that, look like that

Emma felt the words as she sang them. It was truly how she felt about Regina. She couldn’t quite pinpoint when it happened, but she knew it was true. She heard the band come in for the chorus.

_ I'm chained to your will _ _  
_ _ So honey come in for the kill _ _  
_ _ Come on closer baby, I'm going crazy, save me _ _  
_ _ Don't just leave me like this _   
Just one kiss

Emma looked down at Regina again since the next verse had been specifically written about her. 

_ Babe, I'm your hostage in a chair _ _  
_ _ You got me tied up with your stare _ _  
_ _ I'm going nowhere _ _  
_ _ Oh babe, I'm macaroni stuck in glue _ _  
_ _ There must be gum on this shoe _ _  
_ _ I can't move _   
_Oh girl when you walk like that, talk like that, look like that_

Emma stepped away from the mic and Ruby took the lead on the chorus,

_ I'm chained to your will _ _  
_ _ So honey come in for the kill _ _  
_ _ Come on closer baby, I'm goin' crazy, save me _ _  
_ _ Don't just leave me like this _   
_Just one kiss_

Emma pushed her guitar to the side and cupped the mic. 

_ Well that's all I ask of you _ _  
_ _ Cause I've played by all your rules _ _  
_ _ Now just do something to me _   
_Babe, babe, babe, babe_

Emma was completely immersed in the song, with visions of Regina flooding her mind's eye. They moved through her like a montage, from the very first moment she met her to the first time she kissed her, from the first time Regina initiated a kiss, to the first time they were together in bed. It was all there and she poured every bit of it into the music. 

_ Girl when you walk like that, talk like that, look like that _ _  
_ _ Girl when you walk like that, talk like that, look like that _ _  
_ _ I'm chained to your will _ _  
_ _ So honey come in for the kill _ _  
_ _ Come on closer baby, I'm goin' crazy, save me _ _  
_ _ Don't just leave me like this _ _  
_ _ Just one kiss _ _  
_ _ Just one kiss _   
_Just one kiss, ooh yeah_

They finished and immediately went into the next song. They were all in the zone and it felt great. Being on stage was like breathing, and whenever she looked down at Regina the woman’s eyes were trained on her. It was intoxicating. It felt like it was flying by and moving slowly all at the same time. 

When they got into ‘Tough All Over,’ Emma was able to take a bit of a back seat. It was Merida and Mulan’s song. She loved when they took the lead. They were both so quiet and laid back, but something happened when they were on stage. Mulan got lost and it was great to watch. 

_ Guess I should count my blessings _ _  
_ _ For the life I still have _ _  
_ _ In a world of misfortune _ _  
_ _ That can happen so fast _ _  
_ _ Life size dominoes _ _  
_ _ One falls after another _   
_Things are tough all over_

Merida leaned into the mic to sing the first chorus alone.  
  
_ Baby, if you needed me _ _  
_ _ I'd of heard by now _ _  
_ _ Well, I hope you're not hurtin' _ _  
_ _ On the other side of town _ _  
_ _ 'Cause things are tough all over _   
_Things are tough all over_

Emma looked over at Ruby, a huge smile plastered on her face. Ruby was in a bit of trance, careful to not overpower Mulan and Merida during the harmonies. She’d taken everything from practice in stride and it was awesome. They were awesome. When “Tough All Over’ ended Ruby’s solo was up and it was everything they’d planned it to be. They hadn’t practiced it. They never did. Emma always thought solos were better in the moment, and she’d been right. Ruby was in the zone as her hand moved up and down the neck of her guitar. 

When the solo was over they slowed things down and did ‘Consider Me,’ which was Mulan’s song. It was perfect for her, so delicate and perfect. Emma wrote it years ago. It seemed like a lifetime, but Mulan did it justice. It was truly a beautiful moment. To keep with the theme, they performed ‘Stronger Than Me’ next. It really allowed for everyone’s vocals to shine through. Lily had planned for the ballads to be in the middle of the set before they picked up the pace again, and it seemed like the audience was on the ride with them. The last ballad was ‘If I Didn’t Know Better’ and it was Emma's and Ruby’s song. 

Ruby started the song off, taking on a softer, more vulnerable sound. It was always fun to see her adapt to the music and get it right every single time. 

_ If I didn't know better _ _  
_ _ I'd hang my hat right there _ _  
_ _ If I didn't know better _   
_I'd follow you up the stairs_

Emma joined in for the chorus, looking over at Ruby. 

_ Stop saying those sweet things _ _  
_ _ You know I like to hear _ _  
_ _ The horns are blowing louder _ _  
_ _ And the bailiffs drawing near _ _  
_ _ Why do I keep drinking _ _  
_ _ Wasting my time on you _ _  
_ _ If I didn't know better _ _  
_ _ Well damnit _   
_I do_

Ruby stepped away from her mic and Emma took the second verse. 

_ There's a hole in what you're saying _ _  
_ _ I can plainly see _ _  
_ _ You have a lover that's waiting but baby you're right _   
_Here with me_

Ruby walked over to Emma’s mic and sang into it, keeping her eyes locked on Emma

_ Ooh, you might as well be the devil _ _  
_ _ Oh, keeping me out past three _

Emma reached out and cupped Ruby’s face, smiling when Ruby turned her face and kissed her palm. 

_ Well you're the one with that apple_

_but baby you can't blame me _

_Why don't you keep drinking _

_Give me one night with you_

They ended the song together, guitars forgotten on their straps. 

_ If I didn't know better _ _  
_ _ Well damnit _ _  
_ _ I do _ _  
_ _ You know that I do _ _  
_ _ Oh, baby you're right here with me _   
_Oh, baby you know_

The energy from the crowd was infectious and Ruby giggled into the mic. “Emma Swan everybody! Whatta babe, huh?” 

Emma shook her head but smiled. She peeked down at Regina who was smirking up at her.

“Alright, that was fun. Geez Em, I’m all blushy and shit...Mulan let’s kick it up a notch. I have a reputation to protect.” 

Mulan chuckled but counted them in. They did “Gasoline and Matches.’ It was fun and flirty, right up Ruby’s alley. Emma took the backseat and let Ruby have fun. 

From there they went into ‘Trouble Is,' and when Emma caught Regina’s eye that time, she was singing along to the song.

“All right, all right. It’s the last song of the night. We fought about this a lot but we figured it was a fitting way to end a great show for a great crowd.” Emma pulled her guitar off and put it on the stand. She looked down at Regina and winked. 

Emma looked over at Ruby who was wearing a large smile and her guitar. Emma gave her a nod. Ruby and Merida started the opening chords to the song. Mulan jumped in on the drums. Emma took a deep breath and began to sing. 

_ Life is like a poplar tree _

_ Some are the roots _

_ Some are the leaves _

_ Staying put ain't stuck with me _

_ I slip out while the city sleeps _

_ I'm gone, gone, gone, gone _

_ Well I'm gone, gone_

She pulled the mic off the stand and stepped around it,

_ Soon as I get there _

_ I've already left _

_ I get high every mile _

_ Wearing out the treads _

_ Kinda like the radio _

_ Keeps playing different songs _

_ I can't stay in one place too long _

_ No, I can't stay in one place too long _

Emma put the mic back on to the stand and picked up her guitar while Ruby took the second verse. Emma played and worked the crowd as Ruby’s husky voice belted the lyrics. 

_ Change your pace _

_ Change your scene _

_ Might as well change everything _

_ Call it running _

_ Call it moving on _

_ I don't care if it's right or wrong _

_ I'm gone, gone, gone, gone _

_ Well I'm gone, gone, gone, gone _

The entire band sang the chorus, and Emma smiled happily while they played and sang together. 

_ Soon as I get there _

_ I've already left _

_ I get high every mile _

_ Wearing out the treads _

_ Kinda like the radio _

_ Keeps playing different songs _

_ I can't stay in one place too long _

_ No, I can't stay in one place too long _

Emma’s guitar solo came up and the crowd melted away as she honed in on her guitar. It was as easy as breathing to her. Emma's left-hand slid up and down the neck while her right plucked away. The gentle sounds of her band members’ voices filtered in.

_ Gone, gone, gone, gone, _

_ Gone, gone, gone, gone _

She walked over to where Ruby stood in front of the mic and they finished the song there, both of them strumming their guitars and singing the last chorus of the song. Merida and Mulan filled in the harmonies in the background. 

_ Soon as I get there _

_ I've already left _

_ I get high every mile _

_ Wearing out the treads _

_ Kinda like the radio _

_ Keeps playing different songs _

_ I can't stay in one place too long _

_ No, I can't stay in one place too long _

The band finished the song and the audience applauded them for their efforts. In front row Emma caught brown eyes staring up at her, a smirk on red-painted lips and mischief in lust blown eyes. Emma smiled back and winked at Regina before Emma motioned for Merida and Mulan to join her and Ruby downstage. They bowed together and Ruby laughed as a pair of panties landed on the stage. It felt amazing. 

* * *

“Oy, get off!” Merida exclaimed as Ruby left a sloppy kiss on her cheek. They’d decided they would hang at Granny’s and then finish the night at Merida’s house. Lily no longer had a curfew, so it was sure to be a night full of debauchery. 

“I need to piss. I'll meet you guys outside.” Emma headed to the restroom and when she walked in she saw Regina standing at the sink, drying her hands. A tipsy woman stumbled past Emma but she ignored her. They made eye contact through the mirror. Regina turned slowly and walked over to Emma, pressing her into the door. Emma let her. She was coming to realize that she’d let Regina do just about anything. 

“Just a kiss, Swan?” 

Emma smiled. “Maybe more than _ just _a kiss.” 

Regina chuckled and closed the short distance between them. Emma let her take all that she wanted, and take she did. She groaned when Regina’s tongue slipped into her mouth. She tasted like wine, like perfection, like desire. Emma gripped her hips and pulled them against her own, relishing in the sounds she made. Regina’s hands fisted in Emma’s hair, and the blonde knew that if Regina asked, she let her take her right there, against the door of the bathroom. She rolled her hips against Regina’s and groaned when Regina pulled away. 

“Dammit, Swan.” 

Regina rested her forehead against Emma’s. Emma reached out and wiped at the slight smudge in the corner of her lips. She wanted to tell Regina that there was no reason for her to be worried, that they were fine to just be, but she knew that it wasn't the right time, and it honestly wasn't her place. It needed to come from Lily. 

“Go,” Regina whispered, brushing her lips against Emma’s. 

“You go, I still haven’t peed.” 

Regina chuckled and leaned in once more, pressing her lips fully to Emma’s. The blonde savored it because she didn’t know when she'd get a chance to again. 

“You make it very hard for me to do the right thing,” Regina murmured against her lips. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, letting her hand slide down and cup Regina's ass. The jeans really were a nice touch. 

“What if the right thing is me?” 


End file.
